Are We All We Are?
by GamerFTW
Summary: High school AU. How does the arrival of twins Marceline and Marshall Lee effect the lives of the teenagers of Ooo? Friendships will be made and hearts will be broken because that's basically what happens in high school. Rated M for... you know why! Pairings: Bubbline, Marshall Lee/Fionna, Finn/FP, Jake/Lady
1. I Don't Care

**So... Hey. :D Okay so I had this idea for an Adventure Time high school AU so I've been writing this for the past few weeks. But given my track record with multi chapter fics I decided not to publish it until I had at least 5 chapters written and ideas for more (which I have now) :D**

**There are four reasons for this authors note.**

**1. I'm not American so some things may be a little off but if they are you guys can tell me. :D**

**2. As much as I tried to make things move quickly I failed miserably meaning it'll be a few chapters before we get some Bubbline. But because the first few chapters set everything up I had to leave them there. Bare with me, they're not terrible! :D**

**3. Mostly Bubbline, other pairings are Marshall Lee/Fionna, Jake/Lady, Finn/Flame Princess(who I had to rename Ruby because I couldn't think of a name so my friend chose it). Probably will contain smut if I write some that isn't awful.(first time smut writer) **

**4. This fic will inadvertently be like a teen drama show because I watch a lot of them. So if stuff in this fic sounds familiar it probably is but I'll do my best to keep it original or least put my own spin on it. But I will not claim it as my own if it is not. :)  
**

**And just as a last note the names of the chapters will probably be named after songs or lyrics.(Got the idea from One Tree Hill) So if you guys feel like guessing the name of the artists I'll tell you them in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

The sleek, black car turned onto the quiet sub-urban street, followed closely by the moving truck. Both passengers were quiet. Marceline was busy staring at the perfect, picket fenced houses while trying not to vomit. Marshall Lee, the driver, was attempting to find their new house while still keeping all four wheels on the road.

"This is it." He announced, pulling up to a detached, red brick house. There was no fence around the garden, only a green lawn on either side of the small pathway leading up to the brown, wooden front door.

'_Pretty big house for just us two'_ Marceline thought as she surveyed the outside. Getting out of the car she walked up the pathway towards the door, looking at some of the flowers in the flowerbeds that lined the house. Placing her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket, she leaned against one of the white pillars on either side of the door waiting for Marshall who had the keys.

Marshall flipped through the ring of keys until he found the one for the front door. _'How many keys does one house have to have?'_ He shoved the key in the lock and turned it. Giving the door a slight push, it gave a loud creak as it opened. In front of them was the hallway and staircase up to the second floor. To the right was the dining room and to the left the living room. The kitchen was in the back through the door to the left of the staircase. Bedrooms were upstairs along with the bathroom.

"Home sweet home" Marceline said monotonously as she entered the bare hallway, her footsteps echoing through the house.

"Meh. It's not that bad. I have a good feeling about this place." Marshall replied taking a quick look around the room.

"You say that every time. And yet somehow we always end up in some kind of trouble. What was it you used to say, 'We don't find trouble…"

"Trouble finds us" Marshall finished nodding his head at the memory. "We'll be fine. This place, Ooo, seems like a cool place. Plus we promised Simon we'd at least try and behave."

"Whatever. We better get the stuff out of the van before the sun goes down."

"Yeah, plus the lack of furniture makes this place kinda creepy."

The two dark haired teens walked back out towards the van and told the movers to put everything in the hallway. Both of them grabbed a box and began moving their stuff into their new home.

XXXXX

"Hey look Jake, new people." Finn declared pointing at the moving truck about to pull away from the curb. "Looks like they're finished moving stuff. Wanna go over and say hey?"

"Aw but dinner was ready 10 minutes ago man. I don't want it to get cold" The older boy pouted, looking at the house his friend was staring at and then down the street to their house.

His blonde friend was about to protest until his stomach gave off an animalistic growl. "Yeah I guess you're right. Last one home's a rotten egg!" Finn declared as he sprinted past the darker haired boy towards their house.

"No fair! Hey wait up!"

The two teenagers ran down the road not noticing the pink haired girl until they almost crashed into her. It was only then that she realised they had stopped.

"Hey PB… What's up?" Finn greeted through deep breaths.

"Oh hey guys." She greeted half-heartedly. Both boys immediately noticed this as Bonnibel 'PB' Bubblegum was usually a good-spirited, mannerly person. Now her eyes were downcast and she shivered slightly at the soft evening breeze.

"Yo what's up? You okay?" Finn questioned softly, tilting his head to try and see her face. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay. I just had to get out of the house for a while. Thought I'd go for a walk, clear my head."

"Parents?" He asked, understanding a little more as to why she was out by herself. She nodded quickly and rolled her eyes.

"They talkin' about church again?" Jake joined in.

"Aren't it always?" She stated bluntly. Bonnibel's parents were very religious. She didn't like using the word 'fanatic' but it seemed the most fitting. Everything they did was dictated by their faith and although Bonnibel had no objection to people believing what they liked, she didn't appreciate it when they tried to force it on her. She was a scientist. She thrived on knowledge and proof. Religion gave her none of this. So being the scientist child of two religion fanatics, there was bound to be some tension within the house.

On this occasion she had just had a rather heated argument with them over her refusal to attend church. She was 17 years old. In her eyes she was old enough to choose her own faith. Of course her parents disagreed.

"We're sorry PB. You want us walk with you?" Finn offered. Sure he was hungry, but Finn had a hero complex. He had to help anyone in need, especially a friend.

"No I'll be fine. I'll just walk the block and then head back before it gets too dark. Thanks guys." Bonnibel lived on the next street over, at the back of Finn and Jake's house.

"Well if you're sure?" Jake said, giving PB a smile until his stomach let out a loud growl similar to Finn's earlier.

"I'm sure. Now go before you guys keel over" She instructed with a chuckle.

"Alright. Bye PB! See you in school tomorrow!" Finn called as he headed home. Bonnibel began walking in the opposite direction. She let out a small sigh as she realised it was Sunday. They did indeed have school tomorrow. She liked school. She was truly quite smart, had some amazing friends, she was Student Council President and best of all she could be herself. Her parents weren't there to scold her for her lack of faith. A smile crept back onto her face at this thought.

_Thank Glob tomorrow's Monday! _She thought to herself. As she continued absentmindedly down the road she noticed the 'For Sale' sign that had been stuck in the lawn of one of the houses was gone. Looking towards the house she noticed a light in one of the downstairs rooms.

'_I wonder who moved in.' _Just as this thought entered her head the front door opened and a girl exited the house with a pile of cardboard boxes in her arms. Thankful that the cardboard boxes shielded her from the girls view, Bonnibel quickly turned and sped off in her original direction. She didn't even glance back towards the house but felt her cheeks faintly heat up, not knowing the reason for her sudden blush.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. Review because that'd be awesome! :D (Why am I so nervous about this?)**


	2. Here We Go Again

**Hey there guys! Thank you all so much for the amazing responses I got to this story. Was not expecting that! **

**I forgot to say that I'll try my very best to update every weekend since that's when I have most of my free time. I should be good until it get's closer to my exams but we shall worry about that later! :)**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and you can PM me if you have any questions or stuff. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Marceline glared at the clock on the bedside table. 7:30 it read in scarlet numbers. The irritating ringing that came from it made her want to smash it against the wall. She settled for the snooze button giving her an extra 5 minutes in her cosy bed. She was exhausted. Most of last night was taken up with unpacking the essentials like furniture and clothes and moving them to their rightful places. Having to get up early and prepare for her first day of her new school made her almost want to claw her eyes out. As she lay in her respite she inhaled one of her favourite scents. Pancakes.

She rose nearly ghost like as she followed the smell through the house. As she walked closer to the kitchen she realised they weren't just pancakes, but strawberry pancakes. Their scent alone was almost orgasmic to her.

"Making pancakes is a cruel way to ensure I get up on time. Especially strawberry. My one weakness." She stated as she entered the kitchen. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she inhaled deeply as the smell hit her.

"Well it's partly because I didn't wanna be late on the first day, but also I accidentally packed some food in with my clothes and I didn't want them to go bad. Win-win situation really. By the way we need more food."

"We can go to the store after school and get stuff." Marceline said as she eyed the plate on the counter with desire.

Marshall carried two plates piled with pancakes and topped with several strawberries and syrup over to the table. Out of the two of them, Marshall was the cook. A really good cook at that. He was the only reason Marceline's diet didn't consist of instant ramen, strawberries and coffee.

The two ate in silence for a few moments as they enjoyed their food.

"Why so eager to get to school anyway?" Marceline broke the silence with her question. Her plate was empty as she ate her last bite of deliciousness.

"I just thought that since we've no idea where we're going and we've to speak to the principal then we should be there earlyish. I'd rather find out what we need to then and there than have to ask random students." Neither of them was good at asking for help. It was just part of the stubborn nature they both had.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going up to get ready." She left the kitchen and walked up to the stairs while Marshall took care of the dishes.

'_Gunna be a long day' _they both thought to themselves.

XXXXX

To say they were looked at when they pulled up would be an understatement. Every pair of eyes was on them as they got out of their car in the parking lot. Since it was a small school, everyone knew everyone so two new faces in the crowd stuck out like a sore thumb. Ignoring them was easy enough as the two of them walked, heads down towards the main entrance of the school.

"Remember; try not to attract too much attention. It'll make it easier to blend in." Marshall whispered as they both waited to see the principal.

"Like you gotta tell me that. It's you who attracts attention." Marceline scoffed at her brother. Her arms were folded across her chest while she looked around the reception area. Student came in to speak to the woman behind the desk, handing in forms or receiving them and then left to talk with their friends before class started. With less than 200 students in the school it still seemed quite busy.

"You two can go in now." The receptionist, an older, grey haired lady told them.

They both entered the principal's office and sat in the chairs opposite his desk. The man on the other side of the wood was a small, round man with white blonde hair that may have had streaks of red through it, but that could've been the lighting in the office. He wore a blue suit with a red tie and sat with his elbows on the desk, his hands meeting in a pyramid shape.

"Good morning and may I be the first to welcome you to Billy Hero High School." The small man peered at them over his hands. "Now, I have been looking at your previous records and I do hope that anything I've read in here will not be repeated over the next few months." He was referring to the constant class ditching and occasional fights that were written down on most of paper in each of their files.

"Ugh no sir. Scouts honour." Marshall said nervously, holding his hand in the air. Marceline smirked. She couldn't promise anything.

"Please, call me Mr Mint. Now, you two are lucky that you came here when you did. You've only missed about a month so far. I'm sure you'll catch up on what you've missed. Here are your schedules and a map of the school. I've marked your lockers on it. Off you go to class and stay out of trouble. Also, if there are any problems you can come to me or Ms Treetrunks, our guidance counsellor." At this he looked towards Marceline briefly before giving them a smile and waving them off.

They both nodded to the principal and left the office. Once in the reception area they checked their schedules. To their dismay their first six classes were different. Then after lunch they had two classes together and one separate. Not that the two of them were joined at the hip but it would've been nice to not have to be introduced to the class by themselves.

"Let's go put our books away" Marshall said as he looked at the map. Marked in yellow highlighter were two small rectangles, one beside the other. They meandered through the sea of teenagers until they reached their lockers. It didn't take them long to find them and after depositing their books they both split up and headed to their first class.

XXXXX

Marceline stood outside for almost five minutes. The bell had rung before she had reached the classroom and so when she found where she was supposed to be for math class it had already begun. She nervously scraped at the bottom of the long sleeves of her grey t-shirt. Finally she took a deep breath and reached out towards the handle. Turning it slowly, she walked into the classroom quietly. The teacher stopped in mid sentence, looking up to see what had caused the intrusion. He smiled warmly and introduced Marceline to the rest of the class.

"You must be our new student? Everybody this is Marceline Abadeer. Ms Abadeer would you please tell us a bit about yourself?"

Marceline looked around at the 23 students all staring at her. She held up a hand greeting them all with a small wave. "Sup? I'm Marceline. I just moved here with my twin brother. And I guess that's kinda it really?"

"Excellent. Welcome Marceline. There's a seat down the back you may take." He pointed to the right hand side of the room where Marceline began walking towards. As she passed the other kids she couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes that hadn't returned to their work. When she took her seat she got out a notebook and looked up at the board, taking notes. It still felt like she was being watched but when she glanced to her right all she saw was the other teens, each doing what she was doing. It was then she noticed one of these teens had their hair dyed pink. It looked pretty cool although Marceline wasn't a huge fan of the colour pink.

She soon zoned out as the class went on. She was good at math. So in her mind this meant she didn't really have to pay attention. The bell eventually woke her from her daydreams. She quickly looked at her schedule seeing she had double English next. _'Oh joy' _she thought to herself. She couldn't wait for lunch. (Sure there was a 15 minute break after her fourth class but that would never sustain her hunger.)

XXXXX

Before he went to lunch, Marshall went to speak with the gym teacher about joining the track team. He wasn't much for sports but he liked to run and he had been advised to join a team of some sort to help him stay in school and not ditch. He headed towards the gym which was in a separate building beside the main school.

As he entered it wasn't hard to see who the teacher was. The man was built like a tank and had short, messy brown hair. A large bull-like ring hung from his nose and he looked pretty young, maybe late twenties. He was talking to another student. As Marshall got closer he saw that the kid was smaller than him, probably a junior. He wore a blue shirt, blue shorts and a white hat.

When Marshall reached them, they seemed to have just finished talking as the other kid turned to walk away after thanking the teacher. It was then they both noticed Marshall.

"Sup kid?" The teacher welcomed.

"Uh… I was told to speak to you about joining track? I know it's a bit late but I just transferred and…"

Marshall was interrupted by the gym teacher's excited voice. "No problem. We train Tuesdays and Thursdays. Meet on the track field. I'm Mr Mannish. Welcome aboard kid." He quickly shook Marshall's hand and went off to have his lunch.

'_That was pretty easy'_ Marshall thought. As he turned to leave the gym he saw that kid was still standing there, as if waiting for him.

"Yo what's up? I'm Finn. I'm on the track team to." Finn greeted as he left the gym alongside Marshall.

"Ugh cool." Marshall said awkwardly. He didn't want to talk he just wanted food.

"So I'm assuming you don't really know anyone here. You can come sit with me and my friends for lunch if you wanna?

"No thanks kid. I'll see ya around." He said flatly.

Finn look dejected. Marshall stalked off towards the cafeteria wanting to get away from the awkwardness of that whole conversation. But a part of him felt kind of guilty for talking to him that way_. 'He was just trying to be nice. You need to work on your people skills dude.' _"Shut up brain" he grumbled to himself as he entered the cafeteria. He spotted Marceline over near the corner of the room by herself. _'As always' _he smirked as he joined her.

"So I see you didn't make any new friends either?" He questioned.

"Pfft. You're lucky I'm still here. Where were you anyway?"

"Believe it or not, you are looking at the newest member of the schools track team."

Marceline was lucky she had just finished taking a drink because she would've choked. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to control herself. "You joined track?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes I did. It's not that funny" Marshall scowled at his sister. "It'd do you some good to try and join some sort of school activity."

"Since when did you turn into my therapist?" She scoffed. School activities weren't really Marceline's thing. She had thought that they weren't her brother's either.

**Meanwhile**

"And that is why I can't eat Softy Cheese anymore" Jake finished up his story. Both Fionna and PB laughed while Lady rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Everyone else around the table was conversing about something else.

"So did you guys see the new kids? I don't have any classes with them but Melissa thinks the guy is totally hot" LSP, the group's main gossip, told them all.

"Me and PB have biology with them. They don't seem too friendly" stated Jake.

"The guy joined the track team. He was there when I was talking to coach Mannish. Seems like a bit of a jerk." Finn told them. He and Jake were both on the track team.

"Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer" PB announced while staring off towards the other table where the siblings sat. Everyone stared at her, waiting for an explanation to her sudden statement. She lightly shook her head as she came back to earth.

"That's all I know. I only saw the outside of their files. Pretty thick files too." PB informed them. She had a bad feeling about them two. There weren't many kids with files that big and the ones that did have them were never good news. They all glanced over to the other table.

"I guess if they don't want to make friends then we can't force them, right?" Fionna shrugged before tearing her gaze away from the two pale teens.

* * *

**Chapter 1 title song: I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy. :)**


	3. Aim For The Head

**Whoo. Saturday already. That week flew in. :D You guys have no idea how much I want to upload all the chapters I've written but I need to limit myself or else I'll just run out. **

**So anyway thank you for your support and for sticking with this! :D Read and review and whatnot. :)**

* * *

Things had been going smoothly for the siblings since they'd moved to Ooo. It had been a month since they had started at Billy Hero High School and neither of them had ditched once. They had both made a promise to take this school year seriously and they were going to stick to it. But then again Marshall had always said that they don't find trouble, trouble finds them and no matter what way you looked at it, they were in trouble.

It all started at lunch one day at the beginning of November. Marceline was sitting at the table while her brother bought something to eat. She was bored. Behaving herself in school was always so boring to her. As she absently ate some of her sandwich she watched as Marshall made his way back to their table. She saw something enter her field of vision but it wasn't until the item connected with Marshall did she realise it was pudding. The brown dessert was all down the front of his blue t-shirt. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent, waiting for him to react.

"Oh Glob man I'm so sorry! I was aiming for him."

Marceline looked to see one the juniors (Finn maybe?) stand up and point to the stocky, blonde kid standing near Marshall. Marshall walked over and placed his tray onto the table before picking up his own cup of pudding and throwing it at Finn. The kid that Finn had originally been aiming at threw some milk which missed Marshall and landed right onto Marceline's head. That was the last straw.

The two groups were at war with one another throwing any food around them. Everyone in the cafeteria joined in. Food flew from one side of the room to the other. Splattering against the walls and the tables. Not one person in the cafeteria was safe. The noise from the crowd of hyper students completely drowned out Principal Mint.

"What in the name of Glob is going on here!?" His eyes were wide with shock as he took in the chaos unfolding before him. Everyone froze and stared at their Principal. He stood there waiting for someone to explain. "I won't hesitate to punish each and every one of you if I don't receive an explanation." He stated sternly. After what felt like an eternity, Finn finally spoke up.

"It was me sir. I threw the first bit of food." He looked guiltily down at his shoes.

"Yeah I kinda helped start it too. Sorry sir." Jake owned up also.

Marceline could feel most of the eyes in the room on her and Marshall. They were waiting to see what they'd do. It was a good question. She really didn't feel like getting into trouble. But there was a small part inside of her that felt bad for pinning all this on those two. A very small part.

"Us too sir." Marshall said finally, gesturing to himself and then to Marceline.

_Gee, thanks! _Marceline thought quickly.

"Right! All of you go and get cleaned up and meet me in my office immediately."

XXXXX

It was hard for Marceline not to laugh at the situation as she showered in the locker room of the gym. It was the only exciting thing to happen to her in over a month. She smirked as she brushed her waist length hair in the mirror. _'Finally some excitement'_

She met with Marshall in front of Mr Mint's office and waited for the other two to join them. Once they did the four of them entered the office. The two boys held their heads down, keeping their gaze away from both Mr Mint and the two siblings.

"I don't know what that was about in the cafeteria but I don't want it to happen again." Mr Mint's voice was severely stern, causing even Marceline to flinch a little. "I'm surprised at you two." This was directed at the two boys. "And I believe I told you two to be on your best behaviour. You have been doing well until today. Don't let it happen again. You will all be given detention from today onwards until the end of the week. Ensure you're all there on time. Now, go to class." His voice had a sense of finality to it.

Each one of them felt glum as they left the office. Today was Tuesday meaning that they all had four days of detention. Marceline nodded to her brother before turning and heading towards her next class. It was awkward as she realised that the kid, Finn, was walking the same way as her. He kept pace with her, looking like he had something to say. She couldn't get to her class fast enough and entered the room quickly to escape the dweeb.

XXXXX

When the end of school bell rang, waking Marceline from her snooze, she groaned as she realised she wasn't able to leave. She made her way to the room allocated for detention. It was just the four of them there plus the teacher whose feet were placed on the desk as he read his newspaper.

Marshall sat at the far side of the room near the windows while the other two were seated on the opposite side. Marceline joined Marshall as he slurped his drink and stared out the window looking at all the other kids going home.

It was 5:20 when the teacher told them he had to pop out for a bit. If he wasn't back by 5:30 they could go. The boredom they all felt was immense since they weren't really allowed to talk. Marshall had been playing with his cup for about a half hour, banging it against his hand and then the table. At first it was annoying, but Finn and Jake could begin to hear a rhythm forming from his movement of the cup. They both stared at his hands as they moved flawlessly.

Marceline was also listening to her brother's music. It was soothing. Her feet were placed on the desk and she allowed her head to lean over the back of the chair, her hair cascading down towards the floor. She couldn't say why she did it or where it came from, but suddenly her mouth was open. The words were flowing perfectly with the beat of the cup. For that moment she forgot where she was. She allowed the music to take over.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, whatd'ya say?_

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with prettiest of views  
Its got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

As soon as she finished, reality came crashing back around her. She sat back up in her seat and looked around at the others. All three of them were staring right at her. Marshall had a smirk on his face while the other two were in a state of pure shock. Marceline's performance had been quite unexpected, even for her.

Shooting a glance towards the clock which read 5:29, she grabbed her bag from the floor and nearly sprinted out of the room, shooting Finn and Jake a death glare on her way out. Her face was quickly turning a deep red colour. Marshall took his bag with him as he went to follow his sister. He gave both Finn and Jake a small nod on his way out. It was hard for him not to laugh at the look of shock plastered on both their faces.

Marceline had the car started by the time Marshall left the school. The drive home was eerily silent. Marshall wanted to tell her the song was great but he had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it.

Both siblings were exceptionally talented when it came to music. There really weren't many instruments that, between them, they couldn't play. But this talent also included singing. It was just that Marceline didn't sing in front of people that often. So her little slip in detention was like a normal person telling a stranger one of their deepest secrets.

Once they arrived home, Marceline went straight to bed. Marshall, deciding that talking to her would be pointless, went to make something to soothe his hunger. After a couple of hours he felt it was safe to enter the lion's den.

Opening the door slowly, he peeked in inside. Marceline's room was naturally dark. The walls were a deep crimson and the outside light was blocked out by a black-out blind. In the corner was a desk that held her laptop and currently had clothes strewn across the top of it, as well as the chair beside it. Opposite the desk was Marcy's red axe-bass, leaning up against the wall. Beside it was a small amp and a keyboard mounted on a stand.

His eyes finally fell upon his sister. She lay face down on her double bed, her head shoved into her pillow. For a moment he thought she was asleep.

"Do you ever knock?" Her voice was muffled slightly by the pillow. Marshall snorted, making his way into the room.

She groaned as Marshall jumped onto her bed, disturbing her peace. Slowly she rolled herself over to face him.

"So I came up here to ask you if you wanted to talk about it but by the look you're giving me I'm guessing not."

It was Marceline's turn to snort. "You wanted to talk? Now I'm beginning to think you are my therapist."

"Yeah I guess talk isn't the right word. You okay?"

She sighed. "I guess. I just can't believe I sang in front of those two dweebs. Ugh whatever. I blame you."

"Ha. I knew you would. Don't sweat it. They're just two people. No biggie."

"Yeah you're right. I can always beat them up anyways." They both laughed. She wouldn't just beat the crap out of them for no reason. She could've, but she wouldn't. "Make me some food?"

"Yeah I already did. It's in the microwave"

Marceline hopped off her bed and went down to the kitchen, the events of the day slowly drifting from her memory.

XXXXX

"I'm telling you guys they're not as bad you think." Finn explained to the group as they all chilled in the tree house in Finn and Jake's back garden. He had just finished telling them about the incident in detention.

"I don't know Finn. Them getting put in detention so quickly after transferring only further proves that they're not good people to be around." PB was finding it very hard to believe that someone like Marceline Abadeer could possess a voice 'like an angel' as Jake had put it.

"But they didn't really start it. We did. Look all I'm saying is maybe we were a little hasty when we judged them."

"I don't think so. I mean it's not like they were tripping over themselves to make friends or anything." Fionna argued.

"Jake help me on this." Finn pleaded.

"Meh? Sure her voice was pretty awesome but you saw that look she gave us on her way out. I'm pretty sure it was a 'don't you dare mention this to anybody or I'll kill you' look. She's scary man."

Finn rolled his eyes at his friends. Maybe they didn't believe him but he knew there was something more to those two. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Chapter 2 title song: Here We Go Again- Paramore. :)**


	4. Kick In The Teeth

**So it's a tad later than usual. Sorry about that. I only got home and I'm super tired! :D**

**Wasn't 'BMO Lost' just an adorable episode?! :D**

**Anyway I've nothing else to say here really so here's the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Marceline growled deeply. She needed to get to her locker and then to her next class as soon as possible. She pushed past the other students. _'You'd think they'd just move out of the way' _she thought to herself. The bell rang as most of the students disappeared into their classrooms. "Argh!"

Finally making it to her locker she quickly grabbed the books she needed and left for her English lesson. She was late, obviously, but there wasn't really anything they could do. She was already on detention today for her part in the food fight. '_Thank Glob it's Thursday' _she rejoiced silently.

Walking down the corridor towards the English room, she noticed two figures speaking to each other. She recognised them immediately. The man was tiny. Clad in a blue suit and staring up at his companion, Principal Mint spoke softly to the senior opposite him.

"No no Bonnibel I insist. If it was another night I'd happily stay but since I can't I'd like to have someone help you."

"Pepper, I'll be fine. It won't take long at all. I'll just-" PB stopped when she caught sight of Marceline approaching them. Mr Mint looked up at the pale girl and smiled. He'd found his person.

"Ms Abadeer. How are you today? I do hope you've been attending detention this week."

Marceline came to a halt next to them. She glanced at PB before answering Mr Mint's questions. "I'm good, just heading to English. And yeah I've been there."

"Most excellent. Ms Abadeer, how would like to not have to go to detention today? Or tomorrow for that matter."

Marceline's interest was piqued. Detention was so boring. Anything would be better. "Sure, how?"

If PB hadn't been so distracted by the black haired teenager she would've realised where Pepper was going with this.

"I need you to assist Ms Bubblegum in the preparations for tomorrow's big assembly."

"What?!" PB stared blankly at her principal. Was he high? She was fully capable of putting out some chairs and setting up the stage and the podium and… Okay so maybe it was a lot of work for one person but she doubted this girl, this delinquent would be much help. Marceline was the last person she wanted to be cooped up in the gym with.

PB and Marceline had had few encounters. But from the ones they did have PB had drawn the conclusion that Marceline was rude. She had no time for people like that. Plus her head got cloudy when she thought about her. What would she be like alone with her for a few hours?

"Uh… Sounds good." Marceline was willing to do anything to get out of the boredom that was detention.

PB stared at Mr Mint then to Marceline and back to Mr Mint. This was really happening. Sighing, she looked at Marceline.

"Meet me in the gym straight after school. Don't be late." She stated sternly before stalking off to her next class, leaving Marceline with Mr Mint.

"Best be off to class Ms Abadeer." Mr Mint strolled off with a smile on his face.

Marceline stood in the middle of the corridor, confused_. 'What the hell was all that?' _She thought. Getting out of detention was good, but now she had to spend the rest of the evening with Princess Perfect. She was beginning to think she'd made a bad choice.

Marceline and PB weren't exactly the best of friends. Not that they spoke to each other much. Or at all really. But Marceline just felt that the Student Council President was a bit stuck up. Maybe it was the way she swayed her hips as she walked down the corridor or how she tucked her hair behind her ear while she took notes in class.

'_Sounds like someones got a crush' _Marceline's brain taunted. But it was true. She was crushing hard on the pink haired teen. It's the only way she could explain how she'd get so annoyed at Bubblegum for doing the most normal of things. "Stupid fucking emotions" She grumbled, walking to her class.

XXXXX

Bonnibel was not looking forward to this. She walked into the gym to see Marceline already there waiting.

"Sorry I just had to grab something on the way. We should get started."

"Sure. Uh… what are we doing exactly?"

"We need to put out all the chairs and set up the stage for the assembly tomorrow. Let's go." Bonnibel clapped her hands and moved off grab some chairs. Marceline wanted to vomit. This chick was way too perky.

After placing the last of the chairs out into their rows, the two teens began setting up the stage. For the last two hours or so they worked in an awkward silence, broken occasionally by Marceline asking for PB's assistance or throwing out a teasing remark towards the counsel president.

"So do you always have to do this sort of thing? I mean it doesn't really seem like the type of work a Student Council President does."

Bonnie looked at the other girl. What should she tell her? That she volunteers for stuff like this because it means she can hang out in school instead of going home to parents who can't wait until their irreligious daughter goes off to college and moves out of their lives. Yeah like that's going to happen. She doesn't even know this girl.

"I don't **have** to do it. I choose to. Could you hurry up? I'd like to get home tonight, if possible." She asked harshly, hoping to turn the girl off conversing. She felt bad, especially since she didn't have anything against this girl. In fact, this evening wasn't really that bad. Marceline was just as quick with the stage set up as she was. She was nice company.

It worked though because once Marceline got over the abruptness of the pink haired girls answer, she didn't ask anything else. For a while at least.

"So you're like pretty smart right? Is that why you do stuff like this, to stay close to your beloved school?" Marceline was teasing her. _'So much for nice company' _Bonnibel thought to herself. She'd been right about this girl since day one.

Marceline smirked at the blush forming on the president's cheeks. _'Too easy'_

"Yes Marceline. That's exactly why I do this. I just can't get enough of school." She shook her head, allowing her bangs to fall around her face.

"Whatever Princess. I'm just gunna run to the bathroom. Don't finish without me" she mocked as she stood up and walked out of the main gym. PB couldn't help but watch her as she walked, entranced by the way her hips swayed slightly from side to side. _'Snap out of it Bonnibel!'_

After five minutes Marceline still hadn't returned. Not that she had been timing her. Getting up, she made her way to the girl's bathroom. She called Marceline's name, receiving no reply.

Bonnibel was stumped. She walked to the entrance of the gym and went outside searching for the dark haired teen. Just as she was about to give up, a small cough was heard from around the corner of the gym. Walking to check out the sound, Bonnie was dismayed at what she found.

"You smoke?!"

Marceline almost jumped out of her skin. "Holy shit dude, don't sneak up on me like that." She turned to face the other girl, taking a drag of her cigarette as she turned.

Bonnibel approached the taller girl, a look of disgust on her face.

"What? You've never seen a smoker before? We're a pretty common species if you haven't noticed."

"Good one. Do you know how bad that is for your health?" Bonnie was not amused.

"Well I know it can't be good for me. But I'm sure if I wanted to know everything, you'd tell me right?" She smirked. Messing with this chick was pretty fun.

"Put it out. Now."

"And if I say no, Princess?" Marceline leaned closer to Bonnibel, taking a long drag of her cigarette and exhaling the smoke into her face. Bonnibel coughed, contorting her face in revulsion.

"That's too distasteful" She declared, turning back and looking directly into Marceline's dark, almost black eyes. It was only now she realised how close their faces were.

"And what, may I ask, are you planning on doing about it?" She had the biggest smirk plastered across her face.

Bonnibel's mouth opened and closed several times, no words leaving it. Right now there was only one thing she wanted to do.

Bonnibel crashed her lips against the paler girls, wrapping her arms around her neck. Marceline was stunned, almost falling backwards from the impact. She quickly realised what was going on, placing her hands on Bonnibel's hips and drawing her closer. Her cigarette fell to the ground, forgotten.

Marceline's tongue ran along Bonnie's bottom lip. She parted them slightly, enough for Marceline to slip her tongue inside. They explored each other's mouths. Tongue's battled for dominance as the two of them savoured each other's taste. Bonnie moaned before finally pulling away, gasping.

They both attempted to catch their breath. Slowly Bonnie unwound her arms from Marcy's neck and backed away. "We should go back inside. We still have some work to do."

Marceline nodded and followed the pink haired girl back into the gym. The rest of the work was done in silence. It didn't take long to finish. Once they were done, they both left the gym and headed towards the parking lot. It was only when she was half way there did Marceline realise that Marshall had taken the car home.

"Oh… Actually I'm gunna head this way. I guess I'll see you around."

Bonnibel looked over as Marceline went to walk away. "I can give you a lift. If you want it. I mean its dark and my car's over there." The end of her sentence became something just over a whisper as she looked at Marceline.

"That'd be cool. If you don't mind."

They both got in Bonnibel's silver Mini Cooper. Marceline was impressed with the car.

Marceline's house wasn't too far away. Bonnibel explained that she knew where it was since Finn and Jake lived quite close and it was just around the block from her house.

"Thanks for your help tonight. I appreciate it." Bonnie thanked her passenger.

"It was nothing. Tonight was… fun. See ya around" Marceline made her way to her house, fumbling with her keys at the door. Bonnibel drove off when she saw she got in okay.

Once inside, Marceline leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh. The events of the last few hours were slowly replaying in her head. If there was some doubt left in her mind that she had feeling for Bubblegum, they were gone now. Tonight confirmed it. She was crushing hard on the pink haired president.

"You're back. How'd it go with Your Highness?" Marshall greeted.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. It was… interesting."

"So you didn't kill each other then? Awesome coz we're sitting with them tomorrow for lunch. Hope you don't mind."

"Hmph. Whatever." She feigned disinterest. Hearing this news made butterflies form in her stomach. _'Tomorrow's gunna be interesting.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3 song title: Aim For The Head- Creature Feature**


	5. Alone Together

**What time is it? Update time!**

**Yeah so in the last chapter things happened kinda suddenly but I just wanted to add a bit of Bubbline in because I felt we were lacking some. Also it's so I can move their relationship forward. :)**

**I'm working on the others like Marshall and Fionna and stuff but it's hard to write them because I only have like two episodes to go by. **

**Oh and at some point I will have Marceline sing but since I have no musical talent I will be taking pre-existing songs and allowing her to take credit. But I will mention that when it happens. Just letting you know now and if you have any suggestions for songs let me know and I'll try write them in. (try being the operative word) :D**

**I think that's it for this week? So enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So tell me again why we're sitting with them. I liked our table."

Marshall finished putting his books away before addressing his sister. "Because, after you bailed on me to go spend time with Princess it was either talk to them or go stir crazy. I chose the healthier option. Plus they were pretty impressed with your little, how should I say, slip of the tongue the other day."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I almost forgot about that incident. I didn't even know I knew the words to The Cup Song! Also it's not like you wouldn't have done the same thing to get out of detention, am I right?"

"Maybe, but I believe I remember you saying something about a certain pink haired girl being a prissy, boring, stick in the mud. I replaced some of the more colourful words you used. I don't have nearly as strong an opinion as you. What's changed?"

"Who said my opinion changed? Now come on! I'm starving!"

XXXXX

Lunch was strange. Although everyone was friendly towards her, Marceline felt a little out of place. But once she accessed the rest of the group, she realised that they were all a tad mismatched. There was Finn and Jake, stepbrothers that were on the track team, Finn being a junior and Jake a senior. Jake's girlfriend, Lady, was a tall, skinny blonde with a love for anything colourful. She was captain of the debating team and was a complete language geek. Then there was LSP, the group's gossip, Cake was the group's baker and Fionna was the photographer. With PB as the group's unofficial leader, each person seemed to fit in one way or another.

"So that's all of us and then there's Gumball but he's at basketball practice." Fionna finished introducing the group.

"His name's Gumball?" Marshall Lee scoffed.

"So? Her name is Bubblegum. What's so funny?" Fionna asked.

"Oh well. Nothing I guess. You guys have weird names here in Ooo."

"Weird names? You live in a place called Ooo, you go to a school called Billy Hero High School and you have the male equivalent of your twin sister's name. I think it's better to think of all these as not weird." she explained, smirking at the look on Marshall's face.

"Touché" he smirked back.

"So what's with that name? Billy Hero High School. Bit of a mouthful don't you think?" Marceline asked. It was the first thing she had said all lunch time having spent the majority of the time scoping out the group.

Finn almost leapt from his seat with excitement. "Dude! Billy the Hero was only like the founder of this town. Well technically the town was already here but it wasn't called Ooo and it was run by gangsters and crooks. But then Billy kicked all their butts and made the town a super good place."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Marceline stated. She looked around the table at everyone going off into their own conversations. Everyone except PB who instead stared back at her, having avoided eye contact for the whole of lunch time. The bell ringing saved both girls from having to be the first to look away.

XXXXX

Bonnibel Bubblegum was confused. Being a big fish in small pond when it came to intelligence in this school, confused was not something she often felt. But here she was in the girl's bathroom, the one furthest away from her classroom, staring at herself in the mirror having excused herself from English. It's not like she'd miss much anyway. And she had bigger problems. Marceline Abadeer to be precise.

Sure she was the one who had initiated the kiss yesterday but it was still Marceline's fault. That girl was just so… so… "Urgh!" Bonnie groaned leaning over the sink. What was she? She was rude, she was insufferable, she was cute. Cute?

"Yes Bonnibel. Accept it. You have a crush. A big one" she told herself. But what could she do about it? Every time she was around the girl she was torn between wanting to hit her and wanting to kiss her. Well maybe it leaned more to the kissing part but there were some instances where she'd have gladly socked the girl. "Come on Bonnie, think! It is what you do best."

She felt safe voicing her thoughts out loud here. There was nobody else in the toilet and most people had gone during lunch. "What's the big deal? She isn't the worst person to crush on. Then again she is a she. There's a major problem right there. Your parents would have an aneurysm if you brought her home. Oh come on Bonnibel when was the last time you cared about what your parents thought?" She began to pace the floor. "And besides if it's just a crush then it's not like you need to act on it. Unless you want to act on it. Do you want to act on it? Of course you do. You practically want to jump the girl every time you're in the same room."

Bonnie laughed. She was having a full blown argument with herself in the girl's bathroom. And what was worse was she had actually come to a solution. "Okay. Get a grip woman and tell yourself the plan. Do I have a plan?" Bonnie was about to answer herself when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Grasping the side of the sink so as not to fall to the floor when she laid eyes on the one person she really shouldn't be alone with.

"Hey." Marceline sent a head nod her way. Bonnie was sure she must look strange in her current position.

"Marceline." She nodded as she straightened up. The two girls stood opposite each other awkwardly, neither wanting to be the first to move.

Bonnie decided she needed to leave before things got even weirder. "Well I should get back to class." She picked up her backpack and headed towards the door of the bathroom. As she passed the paler girl she couldn't help but notice the nervous look on her face. _'I wonder what's up with her.' _

Before Bonnie's mind could even begin to come up with reasons she felt something tug at her arm. Spinning around, she was met with Marceline's face which quickly dived inwards allowing their mouths to meet yet again.

It felt like forever before the two finally pulled away, Marceline smirking proudly while Bonnie was completely dazed.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked, recovering from her state of shock. The look on Marceline's face just made her even more annoyed.

"That was me getting you back for your ambush yesterday."

Bonnie's cheeks turned pink. She had hoped Marceline would've forgotten about that. Then again who forgets a person practically tackling you in an attempt at a kiss? "Yeah, sorry about that. I had just taken some pain pills and I hadn't had much to eat that day so I wasn't really felling like myself." She played with her hands nervously. That excuse was probably the worst in history. So it was no wonder Marceline didn't believe her.

"Ha, right. Whatever you say princess. I ju-"

"Stop calling me that." PB interrupted.

She paused. "Why? You don't like princess?"

"It's not a name, it's a title. A title that I don't have. Just call me Bubblegum like everyone else."

"Now why would I choose a nickname for you that everyone else uses. No I think I'll choose my own thank you very much. Now let's see." She scratched at her chin, thinking.

"I don't have time for this." PB muttered.

"What about Bubbles?"

"Oh Glob no."

"Wait a sec, you're real name. Bonnibel if I'm not mistaken?"

Bonnie cringed. _'I'll kill Jake.'_

"Bubblebutt, BB, Double B, B to da B?"

"This conversation is becoming painful. If you'll excuse me I'm g-"

"Bingo! Guess I'll be calling you Bonnie from now on."

"Whatever Marceline. It's not like we'll spending much time together anyway."

"Oh really Bonnie? You do realise that over the last 24 hours we've spent **a lot** of time together." Marceline raised her eyebrows causing the pink haired to blush again.

"Ugh! I'm going back to class before I do something I regret"

"What like kiss me again?" Marceline laughed.

"Shut up! And go back to class!"

"If you don't remember I was the one who came in here to pee in the first place. Later Bonnie!" She gave Bonnie a wink before walking into one of the cubicles.

Bonnie stalked off to her class with that similar conflicting feeling of wanting to both punch and kiss the darker haired girl.

'_You suck, Marceline'_

XXXXX

Last class of the day was biology. Not that Marceline cared. She had been zoned out for the majority of the class and decided that now she should maybe pay attention.

"And finally class I have here the list of projects and who you will each be paired with. You guys will be partners for the year so play nice and listen up." Marceline heard their biology teacher, Mr Prince, announce to the class. He began reading out the list, pairing off people Marceline didn't know and giving them a title that sounded mind-numbingly boring to her. "Marshall Lee and Jake Dogma will be studying plant reproduction. Marceline and Bubblegum, you guys will do enzyme activity. Steve-" Marceline stopped listening again. Did she hear that right? Marceline and Bubblegum? It took every ounce of self control she had not to burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on Bonnie's face.

'_This has worked out way too perfectly.'_ She said to herself.

As the bell rang Marshall made his way over to Jake to discuss their project while Marceline watched Bonnie approach her.

"I'll come over to your place at around 6p.m." She stated.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Sure thing Bonnie. And please try to contain your excitement, it's severely overwhelming."She teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You could try not being so happy about this you know." She spun on her heels and walked away before Marceline could counter her_. 'Breathe Bonnibel. Remember to breathe.'_

* * *

**Chapter 4 song title: Kick In The Teeth- Papa Roach**


	6. The Catalyst

**Whoop! I can update! Yay!**

**So a couple of things about this chapter.**

**1. I reference The Breakfast Club so spoilers for that if you haven't seen it. If you haven't you should watch it because it's excellent. And if you don't know what characters I'm talking about just peek at the cast on Wikipedia. Or ask me I don't mind. :) Also I don't own The Breakfast Club.**

**2. The song is 'Run' by Daughter but I tweaked the lyrics a little. The version of the song I have I'm pretty sure is preformed with a guitar but since Marceline has a bass I just wrote it in. Listen to the song if you feel like it so you know how it goes. I think it's good. :D Don't won that either! :D**

**And finally I need to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story. You guys are super special awesome. *Claps***

**I think that's it. Anyway have fun and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Did you know that being able to tie a cherry stem with your tongue is a sign that you're a good kisser?" She announced, holding up the knotted fruit stem.

"You're procrastinating." Bonnie raised her head slightly to look at Marceline, who was sitting at the top of the bed, back against the headboard, facing her. Beside her was a huge bowl of fruit, all red. She picked up the bowl offering the pink haired girl some fruit.

"No I'm not. I'm just taking a little break. So sue me."

"You haven't done anything to take a break from."

"That's not true. We've been doing this project for like four hours. I'm bored."

"It's only been two."

"Seriously? Felt like so much longer. We should listen to some music." Marceline announced before bouncing off the bed and over to her desk. Flicking through her extensive CD collection, she grabbed one that had 'Random Movie Songs' scribbled on the front; shrugging, she popped it into her CD player. Once she heard Simple Minds she accepted the CD and walked over to her window, pushing it open and pulling out a cigarette; all the while being watched by Bonnie from the bed.

"What?" She questioned, causing Bonnie to blush and quickly look away.

"What's the name of this song? I've heard it before."

"Duh. Everyone's heard this song. 'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds. From The Breakfast Club?" She observed the blank look on Bonnie's face. "Oh good Glob please tell me you've seen The Breakfast club."

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope. Heard of it but I never got around to watching it."

Marceline was shocked. "How- I mean I- Who goes this long without seeing one of the best movies of the last fifty years?" She stubbed out her cigarette and walked over to one of the many shelves littered around her room. "Screw biology, we're watching this." She held up the case to show Bonnie.

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. We have a project to finish, remember?"

"Pfft. We have like 3 weeks to do that project. Also are you forgetting that you are basically a genius and I'm not as stupid as I appear? Plus you deserve this for, you know, actually doing something for the past two hours." She smiled crookedly.

'_Calm your cheeks Bonnibel. Is it warm in here?' _"Ugh fine. But it better be good."

"Trust me. I know you'll like it."

XXXXX

Marshall walked down the street towards his house after an awesome jam session with Finn and Jake. He and Jake had gotten some of their project done before they began to play. He walked slowly through the brisk evening air as his head processed the song he had just finished playing.

"What did it go like again?" He said out loud to the empty street. Stopping on the spot he took the bass from his back and strummed it lightly. His fingers moved quicker until he began playing the sequence of notes he had written earlier with Finn and Jake for nobody to hear.

Unbeknownst to him, there was someone to hear.

Fionna, who had been looking out her bedroom window, had seen Marshall walking down the street. Once he stopped and began to play she had seen it as the perfect picture opportunity. Grabbing her camera she quickly set it up at the perfect angle ready to shoot a great photo.

'**CLICK'**

She froze. _'What the hell camera. Don't make loud noises when I'm secretly taking photos ya butt!'_ She screamed in her head before diving down onto her bedroom floor ensuring her camera was safe. _'I wonder if he heard.'_

'_What the hell was that? Did I make that noise? Nah. It sounded like a camera.' _He said to himself. '_Okay I think it's time I head home before some creep drags me into a van.' _He swung his bass onto his back and headed in the direction of his house.

XXXXX

"What'd I tell ya? Pretty good huh?"

The movie had just ended as Marceline turned to face Bonnie who had been sitting next to her while the movie played. Bonnie had found it hard to keep her heartbeat at a normal pace for the most part since she was never really this close to her. Now that Marceline had turned, their faces were closer to one another.

"It was good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Okay it was great. Really great. I'm actually kinda embarrassed I hadn't seen it until now." She laughed nervously. She wasn't used to being this flustered.

"That's where I got your nickname from. Your old one, before Bonnie."

"So what, I reminded you of her?" Her stomach fluttered at the thought that Marceline was reminded of her, no matter how prissy the character.

"I guess. I mean with the pink and the attitude and stuff."

"Come on I'm not that bad. Plus I would've said I was more like Brian." she defended.

"Wait, are you offended?"

"Maybe?" She pouted

"Okay well which one do I remind you of?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. It was a tossup between the Basket Case and The Criminal.

"You can say John; I'm not as touchy as you."

"Okay you're more like John I guess. I mean even that character had a bit of a soft spot."

"Yeah and he also ends up with the Princess. Kinda."

'_Aw crap. Why'd you say that? Talk about looking desperate. How'd you forget one of the sweetest bits of the movie? Idiot.' _"I guess they do. Kinda. You think they get together then? Become an item, as they say"

"Yeah I do. I mean it's a nicer ending to believe in rather than the alternative; they never speak to each other and live their lives without love."

Bonnie was shocked at Marceline's seriousness. She looked at the pale girls face; the intensity in her eyes captivating Bonnie.

"I knew you were sweet." She whispered.

Marceline raised an eyebrow at her companion. "You don't know me princ- I mean Bonnie. We watch one movie together and you think you've cracked me?"

"I think I know you quite well." Bonnie's brow knitted together in confusion. She knew Marceline's tough exterior was an act. She had seen the way the girl interacted with their friends, acting nonchalant but was actually enticed by what they were saying. She even swore she had seen the dark haired girl tear up during the movie.

"Sorry Bonnie. I hate to break it to you babe but I'm like a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in a bitch." She explained, shrugging.

"I don't believe that. You act like a tough, rock chick with the heart of stone but I think there's more to you than that."

"Like?" Marceline was curious now. She wanted to know what Bonnie thought of her.

"Well that's not very fair. All you're giving me to go on is one cool movie and a room that could be used as Fionna's darkroom." Bonnie looked around at Marceline's processions until her eyes fell on the red axe-bass that lay against the wall. "Play me something."

"No. Nuh-uh. No way. I don't sing."

"Liar. Finn told me about detention."

'_Shit. Stupid Finn.' _"I guess I do sing technically. But I'm not really feeling like it today."

"Marcy, come on. Please. For me?" She gave her the sweetest look she could muster. It was hard for Marceline to say anything. Bonnie's face had never looked so adorable_. 'Did you just call her Marcy? Maybe she won't notice.'_

"Ugh. Fine." She grabbed her bass from against the wall and returned to her bed, lightly strumming it, getting a good feel for the instrument. "Did you just call me Marcy."

'_Aw crap she noticed.' _"Y-yeah. If you have a nickname for me then aren't I allowed one for you?"

Marceline shrugged, although the thought of hearing Bonnie calling her Marcy gave her severe butterflies. Then again they could just be from the fact she was about to sing in front of her. Once she was ready she closed her eyes and allowed her voice to fill the room, accompanied only by the bass.

_While I powder my nose, you will powder your guns  
And if I try to get close, you are already gone  
I don't know where you're going, I don't know where you've been  
But you are restless at night, you have horrible dreams  
So we lay in the dark, 'cause we've got nothing to say  
Just the beating of hearts like two drums in the grey  
I don't know what we're doing, I don't know what we've done  
But the fire is coming, so I think we should run  
I think we should run, run, run, run  
Run, run, run, run  
Run, run, run, run_

As she came to the end of the song she slowly opened her eyes, looking over to see Bonnie's reaction. _'She probably hated it. Why the hell would you choose that song to sing to her?'_As her eyes finally met the pink haired girls she tried to judge her reaction. It was impossible. She couldn't read Bonnie's expression at all. "So?"

"Marcy… That was… It was… Amazing." Bonnie's voice was just above a whisper. Marceline leaned a little closer to hear her.

Marceline blushed profusely. "T-Thanks Bo-"Her sentence was cut short as Bonnie threw her lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but got over it quickly. She was used to Bonnie doing this by now. She placed her hands on the other girl's hips and pushed her gently backwards onto her bed.

Soon they needed air; breaking apart allowing Marceline to see the desire burning in Bonnie's eyes. She placed her arms on either side of the girls pink hair, straddled her waist and began to kiss her neck. The moan that escaped from Bonnie's lips encouraged her to continue; slowly she kissed her way down to her collarbone until Bonnie's shirt blocked her path. Lifting it over her head and throwing it onto the floor, she hastily took up where she had stopped kissing.

Marcy felt Bonnie's hands caress her stomach causing a moan to become muffled against her skin. Bonnie's scent was intoxicating to Marcy. She smelt faintly of strawberries and other fresh smells that Marceline couldn't place but adored nonetheless.

She found a spot on Bonnie's neck that made her moan loudly. She moved her head to allow Marcy better access. They both needed something more; wanted something more. They needed each other.

"Marceline?! You hungry? I haven't eaten yet!" Marshall called from downstairs.

Marceline paused. Slowly she sat up and looked down at Bonnie whose face was flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. "Stupid fucking brother." She grumbled angrily. They both just looked at one other before laughing. "Yeah! Order pizza!"

Marceline hopped off Bonnie, picking up her shirt and handing it to her before checking herself in the mirror.

Bonnie did the same. Once she fixed her hair the only thing that looked odd was her ridiculously flushed cheeks but that would pass.

"I should probably head home."

"Oh okay. You sure you don't want some pizza?" She offered as Bonnie grabbed her schoolbag and they left the bedroom.

"No I'm good, thanks though."

"Okay well ugh... See you tomorrow." She said as she opened the front door.

"Yeah." She confirmed before stealing a quick peck on the lips, much to Marceline's shock. "Bye Marshall!"

"See ya PB!" he called from the kitchen.

Marceline watched her as she got into her car, trying to stop the smile that threatened to spread across her face. Once she was gone there was no stopping her smile.

'_What the hell happened there?' _She thought but quickly pushed it from her head. _'Don't over analyse it dude just go with it.' _She told herself before deciding to join Marshall in the kitchen, smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

**Chapter 5 song title: Alone Together- Fall Out Boy**


	7. Youth

**Sorry this is late. I was out last night and I wasn't happy with this chapter but I got up early and kept tweaking it and I think it's okay now. Hopefully! **

**So this is the first chapter that I think I can say is NSFW. Nothing too wha-hey but still. It's my first time writing a scene like that so please let me know how I did and where I need to improve. **

**And this is a pretty long chapter but lets say I did that to make it up to you guys. :D**

**That's all I've to say, I think. So enjoy and review and stay in school. :)**

* * *

"Hey we need to talk" was all Marceline heard before being dragged by the arm by Bonnibel down the corridor and into a disused classroom. She stumbled into a desk as Bonnie let go and closed the door.

"The hell is the matter with you?" She straightened up giving Bonnie a questioning look.

"Sorry. I just needed to catch you before-" She began before the bell interrupted. "Too late."

"Do we need to leave?"

"No this room is free this period. I had a feeling we wouldn't make first class."

"Are we ditching, Bonnie? Not very President like." She said, feigning shock.

"Like you're going to object? You have English this period and I know you would rather be anywhere than there. Plus I really need to talk to you."

"Fine. What's up?"

"It's about… um… yesterday." Bonnie stuttered causing her cheeks to flush.

Marceline smirked. "Oh I see. Couldn't stand to be away from me any longer so you drag me in here for a steamy session before next class. Really not very President like." Marceline said dramatically before laughing.

"What?! Of course not. I… I… You.."

"Calm down Bonnibel. It was just a joke."

"Joke, yes a joke. Ha-ha." She laughed awkwardly.

"Okay just say what you wanted to say before you pass out."

"Yeah so last night was… um..." while Bonnibel tried to find the word Marceline couldn't help but finish the sentence in her head. _'Good, fun, awesome? Oh Glob what if she say's it was a mistake? What if she doesn't even want to be your project partner anymore? What if-"_

"-an experience." Bonnie finished.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "An experience? Okay, I think?"

"No I mean it in a good way." She reassured. "I mean… I just... I've never really done anything like that before and I guess I don't really know what to do now. Which by the way is killing me because I've never been this clueless about anything. Ever."

Marceline smiled, trying in vain to keep her laughter from escaping.

"Well if you're going to laugh then-"

"No no wait. It's just funny to see you so confused. I'll be serious from now on, promise." She placed her hand on her heart and gave Bonnie a crooked smile.

'_Yeah like I could stay mad at that face.' _

"Now I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly. Promise?"

"Promise." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"If Marshall hadn't come home last night, how far were we going to go?" Marceline's face was serious now, trying to read Bonnie's expression.

"Honestly, I don't think I would've stopped it." She stated quietly, her voice becoming a whisper by the end. Thinking about last night made her heart race and she lowered her head to stop Marceline from seeing how red she'd become.

This was what Marceline had wanted to hear. She leaned back on one of the desks and smiled. "Okay, that's good. I can work with that."

Bonnie snapped her head up to look at her companion. "Work with that? What's that supposed to me?"

"I just mean that if you liked it and I liked it I don't see why it can't happen again. If that's what you want?" She shrugged.

Bonnie smiled, not needing much time to think about it. "I'd like that, Marcy. I really would. It's just… it's…"

"You're not ready for everyone to know." Marceline finished for her.

"No, not everyone, just my parents. We don't have the best of relationships and something like this would just, it just wouldn't be ideal." Bonnie sighed, giving Marcy an apologetic look. She hated how her parents influenced her like this.

"Well then, Bonnie, I guess we'll just have to go back to being project partners and friends-" Marceline started before leaning close to Bonnie's ear to whisper the last part. "-with benefits."

Bonnie shivered as Marceline's breath touched her skin. Before she had time to ask what she meant by such a cryptic statement, Marceline had left the classroom.

XXXXX

"I have, like, awesome news guys. Wilma's parents are out of town this weekend and she's throwing a major party on Friday. Its gunna be lumpin awesome!" LSP announced to the rest of the group at lunch. "We all have to go." She was shaking with excitement.

"Mathematical."

"I didn't know you were into partying, Finn." Marceline said with genuine curiosity. "All the underage drinking and sex and stuff?" She teased, shooting a glance at Bonnie when she said the word sex.

"What? No man I don't drink or anything. I just love to get my groove on. We're going right?" His question was directed at Jake.

"Sure man. Should be cool."

"Awesome. This will be you guy's first Ooo house party right?"

"Yeah. Any good?" Marshall asked.

"They're just like any other house parties, which I'm sure you've been to a fair few in the past, right?" Fionna stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your type always enjoys house parties."

"Hmph, my type? Although I guess I have been to a fair few. I've even got lots of pictures to prove it." He retorted, emphasising the word pictures. Fionna's eyes shot open. _'He knows!'_ "Cool." She muttered, avoiding Marshall's smug expression.

"Oh mah Glob guys. Friday's gunna be so rockin!" LSP exclaimed, oblivious to those two.

XXXXXX

Marceline had tried on every single item of clothing she owned at least twice by now. Some of the outfits looked good, but she felt she needed to look great for this party. "Come on Marceline you've been to thousands of parties like this. It's not that hard. Then again those parties didn't have a smoking hot, pink haired princess at them now did they?" She spoke to herself as she threw on some more clothes. She eventually settled on a striped red and grey jumper with some ripped jeans and red cons. "There we go. Not too dressy but not to casual."

Bonnie was having a similar dilemma as she too attempted to get dressed for the party. She wasn't really a fan of parties but had attended them in the past because she was popular. Her presence, or lack thereof, would be noticed. But this time she was genuinely excited. And there was only one reason for that.

Marceline. Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about their conversation earlier and what she meant by it. "Concentrate, Bonnibel! You can't show up to the party naked, no matter how much easier it would make things.

Once she found an outfit she liked, pink jeans and a purple top-thingy, she left her house and walked to meet the others.

XXXXX

"Nice camera, Fionna." Marshall commented as they all approached the house.

"Uh… thanks I guess."

"Can I have a look?" He asked but lunged for it anyway without waiting for a reply.

Fionna saw this and skilfully avoided his hand, 99% sure she hadn't deleted the photo from the other night. "Nobody touches the camera." She stated flatly, squaring up to him.

"Come on Fionna I think there's something in the kitchen you should see" Cake interrupted, dragging her away. "Do I see a crush forming?" She whispered as they walked.

"What, no. No way!"

"I don't mean with you I mean with him. But then again-"

"Leave it."

"Well that was kinda weird but okay. Who wants to find some alcohol?" Marshall addressed the rest of the group.

"I'll go. Bonnie?"

"I'll catch up" she said before leaving the group to talk with some of the others, leaving Finn, Jake and Lady to go find the music system. More than half the school was already there and the music was blasting all around the house.

XXXXX

After a couple of hours of drinking and talking with many of the other students Bonnie went into the kitchen to find Marcy and Cake in an intense beer pong match with Jake, Marshall and Lady.

"Hey Bonnie, come play with us. The teams are uneven." Marceline invited, throwing the ball for her to catch. She made some good shots but the others were still pretty good, making her down many of the drinks in the game. As it went on she became tipsier. Her cheeks began to feel warm and she found herself laughing at a lot of jokes that didn't seem at all funny.

Once the game ended, with Jake's team winning, she and Marceline went to get more drinks. It was quieter in this part of the kitchen as many people had migrated to watch the epic beer pong match. Marceline poured two cups before turning to Bonnie and handing her one.

She leaned closer to Bonnie so that nobody would hear her. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes. Third door on the right."

"The bathroom?"

"Okay fourth door on the right. Five minutes." She gave her a wink before walking off towards the sitting room where Bonnie had seen Finn talking to some girl earlier.

"Yo PB, have you seen LSP?" Marshall asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah she went that way about two minutes ago. Gotta go, bye." She left him at that, making her way towards the stairs to meet Marceline.

"Okay. That was also weird." He said to himself before walking in the direction PB had pointed. Entering the living room he couldn't help but overhear Cake and Fionna.

"They just emailed and said they'd call in like an hour. I should go."

Cake nodded. "I'll walk with you, hang on."

"No it's cool. It's only a half hour away. Stay and have fun." Fionna insisted.

"Don't be stupid. Let me just-" Cake began before seeing her matchmaking opportunity "-just get Marshall to walk you home. You don't mind right?"

"Wha- but I-"

"Cake what the-"

"Great. Thank you Marshall and I will see you tomorrow. Have fun" She tapped her finger against Fionna's nose before leaving.

'_I will kill that child one day' _

"Let's go." She walked out of the house ahead of him, not waiting for him to catch up.

XXXXX

Bonnie waited in what looked like a guest bedroom for Marceline. All that was in the room was a single bed, a wardrobe and a desk. The window looked out onto the side of the neighbouring house and the wallpaper was a plain cream colour, which was why Bonnie thought it to be a guest room and not someone who lived here. Everything about the room screamed 'we care that you're here, but not enough to decorate nicely.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She turned, relieved to see Marceline enter.

"You could've picked a nicer room." She teased.

"What? You don't like cream?"

"Meh. So anyway what's up? Why the secret meeting in the hideous guest room?"

"Let it go Bonnie. You'll hurt the room's feelings." She smirked before approaching the pink haired girl. "I was just thinking downstairs. We came to this party as friends, right?"

"Right." She agreed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Good. So I was thinking maybe-"she leaned closer so her lips were mere inches from Bonnie's. "-we could start the benefits thing now." She closed the gap, savouring the sweet taste of Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie's hands moved to Marceline's neck, wrapping them around it and deepening their embrace. Marceline placed her hands on Bonnie's hips and walked them backwards until Bonnie hit the desk. Her lips moved to Bonnie's neck thankful that her top didn't obscure anything.

Bonnie tilted her head allowing Marceline more access and placed her hands onto the desk, supporting them both. It felt wonderful to feel those soft lips against her neck. Marceline's hands made their way to Bonnie's sides, gently stroking the soft skin. Every touch left a small tingle on her skin and made her moan loudly.

She felt Marcy's hands move away from her sides and towards the top button of her jeans, lips never once leaving her neck. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "Here, Marcy?" She panted. The door wasn't even locked. Anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

Marceline tore her lips away from Bonnie's skin and towards her ear. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop" she whispered intensely. She breathed heavily against her ear waiting.

She probably should've stopped it from happening, but the mixture of alcohol in her system and longing in her veins allowed her to utter the words "Don't stop" into her partner's ear.

Marceline's lips shot back to Bonnie's neck, silently thankful for her consent. Her fingers undid Bonnie's button on her jeans with ease, showing off the top of Bonnie's lacy underwear. Marcy's fingers dipped under the lace and got to work, knowing exactly what to do with the inexperienced Counsel President. Every place she touched caused a new wave of pleasure to flood the pink haired girl's body. She could feel Marceline sucking on her neck and knew it would leave a mark, but with the current pleasure she was feeling now she couldn't bring herself to care.

It wasn't long before Marcy's fingers found one of Bonnie's sweetest spots causing her to cry out with pleasure. She was close. Her nails dug into the soft, dark wood of the desk she was currently pressed up against. With one final thrust from Marcy just as she bit down on the soft skin of her neck, Bonnie was sent over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip to stop the scream about to erupt from her mouth.

Once she was done, Bonnie placed her forehead onto Marcy's shoulder trying to catch her breath as Marcy did the same. Her neck was a little sore, but other than that she was content. It was a few moments until the silence was broken.

"Very beneficial." Bonnie commented causing Marceline to laugh.

She pulled away from Bonnie and her magnificent scent to look at her face. Her small smile was framed by the redness of her cheeks and her chest rose up and down as she tried to catch her breath. To Marceline she looked beautiful. "We should probably go before someone comes in."

"Yeah sure. Good plan."

Marceline backed off, allowing Bonnie to fix her clothes before approaching the door. "Me first, then you. Meet you in the kitchen?"

Bonnie nodded before pecking Marceline's lips once more. She waited a couple of minutes before following her out of the room, nobody any the wiser of the events that had just transpired.

XXXXX

"Hey wait up. I'm supposed to be walking with you, not ten paces behind." Marshall jogged to catch up with the blonde. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"No I mean an actual question."

"I doubt me saying no is going to stop you so be my guest."

"Good. Now why are you being so cold with me?"

She stopped dead, whirling around to face him with an icy stare. "What?!"

Marshall gulped, not expecting this kind of reaction. Usually girls fawned over him and the ones that didn't usually caved quickly. "I'm just saying you've been kinda off lately. With me anyways. Is there something going on because Fionna you know I think you're great and like you said earlier my type-"

Fionna had stopped listening to his egotistical rant. She rolled her eyes before continuing on her way home.

"Hey wait. All I'm saying is if you admit you're into me I could totally make something happen."

That was it. She snapped. Before she could even stop herself her fist connected with Marshall's cheek.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" he rubbed his sore face giving Fionna an innocent look.

"I'm not into you! I have no idea why you'd think that and if you think I owe you anything because you walked me home you're mistaken!"

"Oh yeah. Well what about the picture of me on your camera. Yes I know it was you the other night. I'm pretty sure you're the only person in Ooo with a camera." His face was serious although the one rosy cheek made it look less so.

"Dude I'm a photographer. When inspiration knocks I'm going to take it." She continued down the street faster than before. It took Marshall a second to realise how far she'd gone.

He sighed realising he'd upset her. "Hey wait!" He called as he caught up to her again. "I'm sorry, okay? I guess I'm just not used to people not throwing themselves at me. We cool?" he smiled as he held out his hand.

She stopped once she heard his apology. She looked into his sparkling dark eyes which portrayed nothing but sincerity. It was hard to choose a colour for them which made them almost hypnotising. _'Concentrate, Fionna!'_

"We're cool." She tore her eyes away from his and shook his hand before checking the time. "Oh Glob is that the time? Hey thanks for coming with me but I'll just run from here. It's not far." Before he could argue she had taken off full speed down the street.

"Um… Okay that was, once again, weird." He said to nobody. _'She's pretty when she runs. Wait what?'_

* * *

**Chapter 6 song title: The Catalyst- Linkin Park**


	8. Animals

**Okay so a day late isn't too bad right? Sorry guys. **

**I actually don't have much else to say here. If anyone cares I graduate from school on Tuesday. That's kind of exciting. Yeah that's the highlight of my week. Sad times.**

**Anyway enjoy the words I have pieced together to form a chapter and review if you feel like it. Oh and thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story so far. You're all amazing.**

* * *

"So did my plan work? Give me all the juicy details." Cake said as she entered Fionna's room, handing her a croissant while taking a bite of her own.

"Come in." Fionna said sarcastically. "And I'm sorry, plan? You call getting someone to walk me home a plan?" Fionna asked, sitting on her bed and eating her pastry.

"Not just any someone. Someone who clearly likes you."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Not this again. You do realise we had this exact conversation last year about Gumball, right? And look how that turned out."

"Yeah I must admit that wasn't my best moment. But this is different. I can totally see a spark between you two. Don't deny it, Fi."

Fionna sighed. There was no arguing with Cake on the subject of her love life, something she took great pleasure in meddling in. "Well next time you choose someone to bring me home choose someone who walks faster. I almost missed my parents."

"So you got a bit delayed huh?" She winked.

"No. But if you're right about him liking me then I may have scared him off because I sort of sprinted off without explaining when I saw it was almost 3:00a.m. This happening after I punched him in the face." She stated, finishing her food.

"Fionna?! Although for some reason I'm not surprised." Cake couldn't help but laugh. "So how are the parents? Where are they now?"

"They're good. Great actually. They're in Asia at the moment. They were starting their trip to India today." Fionna told her recalling the conversation she had had with her parents the night before.

"And about coming home?"

Her face fell. "Not anytime soon. Actually they wanted to make sure it's cool if I go to yours for Christmas again?" Fionna's parents were volunteers. Her father was a doctor and her mother a teacher. For the last eighteen months they had been volunteering in poorer countries, leaving Fionna in the care of Cake's parents. Although she stayed in her own house most of the time, her parents made sure that if they weren't there for important occasions, at least she wasn't alone.

"Well if we have to have you I guess we can squeeze you in." She joked trying to lighten the blonde's spirits.

"Awesome. Thanks dude."

"No problem." She smiled. "So there's really nothing between yous two?"

"There's nothing between me and Marshall." She insisted, although she felt like she was trying to convince herself as much as Cake.

XXXXX

Marshall stood in the kitchen making something to eat for breakfast. He couldn't help but think about his conversation with Fionna last night and how much it confused him. Normally he had no trouble with the ladies but this was different. Usually he'd have to ignore most of the attention he'd get but now he wanted her to pay attention to him. _'Ooo is a weird place.' _He thought to himself. The doorbell rang, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hey PB." He greeted opening the door wider to let her in. "Bacon's upstairs. I'm making Marceline and waffles. You hungry?"

"Uh… What?" She laughed.

"I mean I'm making bacon and waffles and Marceline is upstairs."

"No she's not. And what is wrong with you today? I saw you pour milk into that plant over there this morning" Marceline said as she came down the stairs, pointing to the ficus beside the front door before turning to Bonnie. "Hey. Nice hickey." She smirked looking at the mark she'd left on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie blushed as Marshall followed his sister's gaze.

"So you had a good time last night then" He teased as she tried to cover her neck. "And I am fine, just a little out of it this morning." He turned towards the kitchen missing the death glare Bonnie shot Marcy.

"What can I say? I'm proud of my work?" she whispered before they entered the kitchen. "So where exactly did you run off to last night Marshall?" She asked as he handed them their plates.

"Cake asked me to walk Fionna home."

"Aw cute." Bonnie cooed.

"It was not cute. I was just being nice. Although it's weird, I thought she liked me but I think I was wrong. Either that or she's in serious denial."

Bonnie laughed. "Is it not possible for a girl to just like you as a friend? I do." Bonnie's comment caused Marcy to lightly choke on her food.

"Sorry I… uh agree with Bonnie. Just because most girls find you attractive doesn't mean everyone does. When did you become so vain?"

"I'm not being vain. I know it's possible for someone not to like me I'm just curious as to why she doesn't like me. I mean I'm cool, I'm talented and I'm fun." He said, shovelling in his food.

"And mannerly too." Marceline mocked. "Oh I get it now. You really want to know why she doesn't like you because you like her and you're freaking out a little." She pointed out. Bonnie shook her head, mouth too full to voice her agreement.

"What?! No I don't like Fionna. I just want her to like me." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms before realising what he'd said. "Wait what did I just say?"

"Probably the most arrogant statement I've ever heard" Bonnie told him.

"It was kind of dickish" Marceline agreed.

"I think I'm turning into an ass."

"Nope. I think you're just denying your feelings for Fionna for some reason which is why you're acting a little off. And thank you they were excellent." Bonnie said referring to the waffles.

"It's cool. And maybe you're right?" He ran his hands through his hair as if trying to shake out the answer.

"Anyway, before you break down emotionally, what's your plan for the day?"

"I'm going for a run to try and clear my head and then heading over to Finn and Jakes. You two?"

Marceline shrugged. "We could go wi-"

"-We have to try and finish our project, remember Marcy?" She looked over at the paler girl, giving her a 'go along with me' look. Marcy nodded.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that junk." She lied coolly.

"That sucks. Well I'll see you guys later." He said before leaving just the two of them in the kitchen.

Marceline waited until she heard the front door close before speaking. "You better be lying about finishing that project because I am way too hungover to work today."

Bonnie laughed. "No way. Even I don't think I'd be able for school work today." She walked over and sat herself on Marceline's lap.

"Did you honestly just say that? I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you, Bonnie."

"Oh yeah you're the worst. You're just lucky I enjoy being influenced in such a bad way." She stated before kissing Marcy lightly. Her soft lips pushed against the pale girls as she inhaled the lingering scent of breakfast mixed with Marceline's intoxicating scent. She found herself becoming more forceful, slipping her tongue into Marcy's mouth effortlessly.

When she finally pulled away to breath she gave Marceline a hungry look. "We should get to work on that project." She got up and headed towards the stairs.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said now just get up stairs."

XXXXX

Marshall stopped to take a drink and a breather. He was lucky he had agreed to walk Fionna home last night since that meant him not drinking as much and therefore being currently hangover-free. He placed his arms on his knees as he bent over to take in more air.

"Hey Marshall. How's it going'?"

Marshall looked up to see Gumball standing beside him, basketball in hand. "Oh hey. Not bad. Just thought I'd go for a run, you know. And you? I didn't see you last night at the party."

"Oh yeah I didn't get there until pretty late. Just practicing and stuff." He answered. The two men stood there in awkward silence, neither of them thinking of something to say. Marshall was about to say goodbye until Gumball broke the silence first.

"So I couldn't help but hear about you and Fionna leaving the party early last night."

Marshall nodded slowly. "Well yeah but nothing happened. I mean I just walked her home. Or at least most of the way. It's a long story." He explained when he caught the confused look on Gumball's face.

"Oh. That's totally different to what I heard." He said, nodding his head.

"You know how rumours start." Marshall said as an idea formed in his head. "Hey Gumball, how long have you known Fionna?"

"I dunno? Like six years maybe? Why?"

Marshall thought for a moment on how best to ask this. "Well I just wondering if she's ever, you know, dated anyone?"

Gumball's eyes widened a little. "What… why would… I mean uh… well uh… no. Not that I know of. But I… I mean I'm not the one to ask. Cake would know all that stuff" he stuttered, blushing. "So I gotta go but I'll see you later." He jogged off in the opposite direction to Marshall leaving him confused.

"What even was that? People in Ooo are so weird" he sighed to himself before continuing his run towards Finn and Jakes.

XXXXX

"Bonnie I-"Marceline's moan was cut off as she gripped the sheets above her head with one hand, the other lying limp on her stomach. Her thighs closed together trapping Bonnibel's hand between them, her back arching slightly as the waves of pleasure flowing through her body slowly came to an end.

She lay there panting, eventually parting her legs to allow Bonnie her hand back. Bonnie lay down facing the dark haired girl with a satisfied smile on her face. She propped herself up on her elbow watching Marceline's chest rise and fall. They stayed like this for a while in silence, both girls happy to just be in each other's company.

"We should probably do something" Marceline finally spoke. She sat up and began to pull up her jeans and search for her top.

"Oh but I like it like this. Just being here. With you." She stated as she too pulled her jeans on.

Marceline blushed at the statement. She quickly got up to open her window before lighting a cigarette. Bonnie's nose wrinkled in distaste. "But not with that."

"Oh come on. It is my room after all." She climbed back onto the bed pulling a topless Bonnie down to lie with her. "When we go to your house I promise not to have one without your consent."

Bonnie scoffed. "Sure like we'll ever go to my house."

Marceline's brow furrowed. "We won't?"

"Why do you think we always do school stuff here?"

Marceline considered this. "I guess I always thought you just couldn't resist this" she stated gesturing towards her body.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "Okay so maybe that's part of it but even before we started this, whatever this is, we've always worked here. For the past week I've spent more time here than anywhere else. You didn't even question it?"

"Before we moved people used to crash at over place all the time. You learn not to ask questions. So why are we always here anyway?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip slightly. She'd been meaning to tell Marceline about her family and now seemed like as good a time as any. "Remember I said that we couldn't do anything about us because of my parents." She waited for Marceline to nod before continuing. "Okay well my parents are, I guess the best way to put it is, incredibly religious. And I am not, at all. So we kinda clash a lot of the time."

"And they hate you because you're a lesbian, I get it."

This made Bonnie chuckle. "No. They don't even know about that. I mean about me liking science, who I choose to be friends with, my hair colour. Stuff like that. So I guess it's easier to just not be around them as much as possible" she shrugged.

Marceline took Bonnie's hand in hers. "I'm sorry about your parents. If it helps I don't get along with my Dad either." She smiled at the sentiment.

"What about your Mom, if you don't mind talking about it."

"Honestly there's not much to talk about. She died when we were pretty young and my Dad never liked to talk about her."

Bonnie squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm sorry our parental situations are kinda screwed up." They both laughed at how true the statement was.

Marceline sat up a little and swung her leg over to straddle Bonnie's waist. "You're sweet, you know that? But I think we could do something that'll make us both feel much better." She leaned in towards Bonnie's mouth before quickly pulling back a little. She smiled as she saw Bonnie's face fall slightly.

"Stop teasing."

Marceline laughed before obliging her partner. As her tongue slipped in and tasted the sweetness that was Bonnie's mouth, she lightly moved her hips so that she grinded against Bonnie.

"Hey guys I really need to-"

They both froze at what they thought was Marshall's voice.

Sure enough, as they turned their heads towards the door, there he was, standing wide-eyed at the sight before him.

* * *

**Chapter 7 title song: Youth- Daughter**


	9. Little Talks

**Hey hey hey. No but hello everyone. So yeah I'm officially graduated. Whoo! **

**Sorry to Punkalice but my friend was kinda living here for the last few days so I didn't get to work on this chapter meaning I couldn't post it early. I'll try with the next one. Try being the operative word! :D**

**Also I know I said I've graduated but I have exams in less than 2 weeks which will go on until June 18th. So please excuse me if my updating becomes a little off. The chapter will make it out eventually. I just have a lot of study to do. :/**

**So thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited or read this! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Marshall turned on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them frozen. Marceline was the first to react; hopping off Bonnie and grabbing the first t-shirt she could find. She threw it over her head as she followed Marshall down the stairs.

"Marshall wait."

"I'm gunna make some tea. You want some tea? I'd like some tea" he rambled, walking into the kitchen and fiddling with the kettle.

"Marshall seriously. Look at me." She demanded, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. He looked a little paler than usual and his eyes shot away from hers. "Marshall, look at me." She grabbed his chin and held his face in place.

"Hey Marceline, what's up?"

"Dude! Look, about what you saw upstairs… It's not what it looks like" she said although her face said something different.

Marshall snorted. "Yeah Marceline because I always lie on my bed topless shoving my tongue down my friends throat. Totally platonic" he smirked.

"Nice to see you've come back to earth. But seriously we're not… I mean it's nothing… We're just messing around. And you don't have any friends."

Marshall laughed. "It's cool Marceline. You're an adult. You go and do whatever, or whoever, you want. But why all the secrecy?"

Marceline looked off to the side before answering him. "Um… Bonnie doesn't want her parents to know yet. But it's cool. You know me; I'll just go with the flow."

His brows furrowed. "Marceline, are you sure a secret relationship is a good idea? I mean what about what happened before-"

"- I'll be fine." She said, her voice rising. She coughed awkwardly before continuing. "It's just some fun. You don't have to worry about me. Like you said, I'm an adult. So are we cool?"

Marshall sighed. "Fine. But please be careful, Marcy." He looked her straight in the eyes, his conveying nothing but concern.

She nodded. "I will, I promise. I should probably get back upstairs." She turned and made her way out of the kitchen before pausing. "Oh. So if you could just not tell anyone. That'd be great."

"Your secret's safe with me. I don't have any friends, remember?" he smiled.

"Thanks. And I told you to start knocking." She smiled back before continuing upstairs.

XXXXX

Marceline walked into her bedroom to see and anxious looking Bonnie pacing her floor.

"Well that was awkward. You can relax, we're safe. He won't tell anyone."

Bonnie stopped pacing and sighed in relief. "Thank Glob."

Marceline sat on her bed and looked at Bonnie. "Is that my shirt?" She smiled, unable to take her eyes off how good Bonnie looked in the black band t-shirt. It was an old one from about three years ago. She and Marshall had gone to see a band called 'The Roasted Marshmallows' where she had purchased it.

"Oh um… Yeah. Sorry. I just threw on something to hide… these" she raised her hand to indicate her boobs. "Here you can take it back." She went to remove the shirt before Marceline stopped her.

"No, don't. It looks pretty cool on you. Plus I never really wear it" she told her. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie who smiled and nodded before letting go of the shirt. She flopped down on the bed beside Marceline and started giggling. When it didn't stop Marceline found herself becoming curious.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… Your brother's seen me topless." She explained before continuing her laughter. Marceline had to admit it was funny.

"Now that you mention it he did look a little pale downstairs." She said, stroking her chin in thought.

Her laughter stopped. "What are you saying? My breasts are so frightening they scare men?" She folder her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter." She rolled over, her face now inches from Bonnie's. "They're for me to see and me only." Bonnie laughed again before Marceline pushed her lips against hers.

When they broke apart Bonnie was reminded of something she needed to tell Marcy.

"Oh yeah. Tuesdays and Thursday I'll be late over. Cheerleading practice starts back."

Marceline's eyes shot wide open. "Wait. You're a cheerleader? Since when?"

Bonnie giggled at her reaction. "Not just a cheerleader. I'm head cheerleader. I have been since last year."

"I'm screwing a cheerleader. Not bad." She said earning a thump in the arm from Bonnie.

"I only joined to piss off my parents but I actually really like it. It's something I don't have to think too hard about. Is it that hard to picture me as a cheerleader? Lady, Fionna, Cake and LSP are too."

"Now that you say it, I'm picturing you in the uniform and I must say; not bad Bonnie." She smirked before being thumped in the arm once again.

XXXXX

"Hey Marceline. You coming to PB's party on Friday?"

Marceline's brow furrowed. "Party. For what?"

Bonnie blushed lightly. "It's not a party per se it's just a movie and stuff. We do it every year for my birthday."

'_Oh crap it's her birthday! What kind of pseudo-girlfriend are you that you don't know her birthday?!' _Marceline screamed internally. "Yeah sounds good." She kept her eyes away from Bonnie who she could have sworn was smiling at her internal struggle.

"Algebraic! We'll see you there." Finn exclaimed before running off to his next class leaving Marceline and Bonnie alone.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Bonnie laughed at her face. "Calm down. I didn't want you to make a big deal about it."

"You're eighteen. It's a big day. I want to get you something."

Bonnie blushed at Marceline's sensitivity. "That's sweet Marcy but you don't have to. Really. Just come to the party thingy and we'll all have fun. It'll be better than Thursday anyway."

"What's Thursday?"

Bonnie sighed. "Thursday's my actual birthday but I have to go for dinner with my parents. Exciting" she said sarcastically.

"Ugh. Sorry."

"Happens every year; we go out, we don't talk and we come home even farther apart than when we left." She explained. Marceline nodded, raising her hand to take Bonnie's in hers but Bonnie quickly pulled away. "Not here Marcy."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. We should go to class." Marceline stated, avoiding Bonnie's eyes again.

XXXXX

They made their way over to Finn and Jakes around 7p.m. The start of December meant that it was already dark and snow would randomly begin to fall but it was never heavy enough to stick.

"I hate snow." Marshall stated as they neared the tree house.

"Me too. It reminds me of… Before." Marceline replied looking at the white flakes as they precipitated down gently.

Jake answered and let them both in. They were the last to arrive, empty handed as per Bonnie request. They both wished her a happy birthday before Marceline took a seat on the floor beside the chair Bonnie was seated in. Marshall glanced around, his face falling as he realised the only seat not taken was on the coach between Fionna and Gumball.

"Everybody take a seat and I'll put the movie on." Jake announced forcing Marshall so sit. It was times like this he really wished he could float.

"Like, what are we watching anyway?" LSP asked.

"Heat Signature." Jake said as he placed the DVD into the BMO system.

"Oh no guys come on. You know I hate scary movies." Bonnie complained. Marceline snorted making Bonnie kick her in the head lightly with her foot.

"Relax PB. It's not even that scary. Just shove that pillow in front of your face and I'll tell you when to look." Finn offered.

"Plus this is the only day a year we can get you to watch a horror." Jake added.

But it didn't help much. Halfway through the film Bonnie couldn't stand the noise of people being murdered or tortured or whatever was happening to them.

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom." She jumped up from her chair and sped off towards the bathroom. Everyone mumbled an answer, not really paying much attention to anything other than the movie.

Marceline was the only one who was paying more attention to Bonnie than to the movie. She took this as her chance and quickly followed Bonnie.

As she walked into the hallway that held the bathroom she saw Bonnie leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?"

She looked up at Marcy and nodded slowly. "I just hate those types of movies. Did you come here just to check on me?"

"Wha- no of course not. I needed to pee and you just so happened to get there before me so I thought I'd wait." She stated nonchalantly.

"Whatever. You totally came here to check on me. That's sweet Marcy."

"Okay well maybe I did. Although there is a second thing." She walked closer to Bonnie and placed her hand into the pocket of her shirt.

"Whoa there. You remember what happened the last time we were alone at a party."

Marceline laughed. "First of all; different type of party. Second of all; I just wanted to give you something."

"Give me what?"

"It's your birthday present. And before you say anything I know I shouldn't have and nobody else got you anything but then again you're not having sex with any of them every other day. Are you?" She raised her eyebrow as she handed the thin, white envelope to Bonnie.

"Of course not. But seriously Marcy you shouldn't have." She took the envelope and opened it carefully, plucking the two small pieces of paper out from inside. She gasped as she read the words printed on them. "Marceline really you shouldn't have. These must have cost a fortune."

In her hand were two tickets to Bonnie's favourite band. Marceline had heard they were playing not too far from Ooo and had been first in line to grab two tickets.

"No of course not. I just stole them. No big deal." She joked.

"You didn't, did you?"

"No of course not. Jeez Bonnie what do you take me for?"

"The fact that I could believe you actually did steal these is kinda scary."

"I promise these are 100% legit."

Bonnie smiled. "Well thank you. This was really sweet. Now who to bring?" Bonnie teased.

"Eh me! There's a reason I bought two."

"Of course I'm bringing you, silly. Now come on we should get back before they notice." She pecked Marcy on the cheek before they both walked back the living room. Luckily nobody noticed their prolonged absence although they did happen to walk back in on a particularly gruesome part of the movie, causing Bonnie to pale considerable.

It was late by the time the movie was over. Everyone said goodbye to Finn, Jake and Lady as they made their way out of the tree house. Cake drove Fionna, LSP and Gumball home leaving just Marshall, Marceline and Bonnie.

"I should walk you home Bonnie. Marshall you'll be okay right?"

"What? Did you not see that movie? It was terrif-" He stopped when he saw the look on his sister's face. He took the hint. "I mean yeah sure. Night PB." He walked off in the direction of their house grumbling to himself.

The two of them set off towards Bonnie's house. "Thanks but you know I don't live that far. You don't have to walk me."

"Oh I wasn't doing it because of that. I just wanted to kiss you without an audience." She grabbed her by the hips and drew her closer allowing their lips to meet. Bonnie felt like she hadn't felt those lips against hers in years never mind a day. She was enjoying it so much it took her a minute to realise what they were doing.

She quickly placed her hands on Marcy's chest and lightly shoved her away. "Marceline, not here!"

Marcy groaned. "Oh come on Bonnie it's like 1a.m. Who the hell is gunna see us?"

"Marceline I said not here. Come on we should go."

They were silent as they walked, both torn between being mad at themselves and at each other.

Once they reached Bonnie's door they both stood in awkward silence.

"ugh… Night Bon." Marceline finally said before turning and walking back the way they had come.

"Night Marcy. She whispered back, an odd shiver making its way through her body.

* * *

**Chapter 8 song title: Animals- Muse**


	10. Even If I Could

**I'm back everybody!** **So sorry about my absence but I thought I'd be able to get some writing done while I was studying for my exams or while I was doing them. Turns out I wasn't! Although I did finish last week but it honestly took me this long to recover. But I haven't abandoned this story. Don't worry about that.**

**I don't think you guys will like this chapter but it's pretty essential to the plot so... sorry in advance I guess? :D**

**A****nyway here's the next chapter and since I'm on my summer holidays I'm just going to update whenever! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Marceline sighed as she lay on her bed strumming her base. She felt exhausted; physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Who knew that being in a secret relationship with one of your friends was so tiring?

Things weren't great between her and Bonnie. For the last few weeks, ever since Bonnie's birthday, they'd either be at each other's throats or having great make up sex. Although she thoroughly enjoyed the second part, the fact that they were fighting at all pissed her off.

Right now they were kind of fighting. But tonight was the night of the concert that Marceline had gotten them tickets for and she knew that if they were still fighting when they left they'd end up having a shit time.

She got up and dragged herself to look in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were enormous and made her look twenty years older. Sniffing under her arms she concluded that a shower was definitely in order. Ever since the break for Christmas had started she really hadn't been bothered with anything. She and Marshall didn't celebrate Christmas. Or rather they didn't make a big deal of it. Just some food and movies was all they ever did. They liked it that way.

XXXXX

To Marceline's surprised Bonnie had either actually forgotten or, a much more obvious answer, chose to forget about their fight for the sake of the concert. Either way it didn't matter. It made the journey to the venue much more enjoyable. Bonnie told Marceline all about her horrendous Christmas dinner with her family while they listened to music. It was pleasant but there was a knot in Marceline's stomach that just wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried to relax.

The place was packed. People must've travelled from all over the place to see the band. The two girls manoeuvred their way through the large crowd, Bonnie grasping Marcy's arm so she wouldn't get lost. They stopped at a spot close enough to the stage so they could see everything.

"Nice spot" Bonnie yelled a bit since the crowd was cheering pretty loud. Marceline opened her mouth to say something just as the band came on stage. They both joined in with the cheering of the crowd as the band began its first song.

XXXXX

Halfway through the concert Marceline turned to Bonnie.

"You having a good time?!"

Bonnie turned and smiled. "This is amazing. Thank you, Marcy."

Marceline smiled back. It felt as if she hadn't genuinely smiled in a long time. She turned her whole body towards Bonnie and, placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips, leaned in and kissed her.

She frowned when she didn't feel her kiss her back. She pulled away, giving Bonnie a questioning look but Bonnie didn't look back at her. Instead she was looking around them, alarmed, as if suffering from paranoia. When she finally looked at Marceline, whose face now had an extremely pissed off expression, she smiled at her sheepishly.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the music." She said slowly before turning her attention back to the band.

Marceline did the same, although how she would be able to enjoy the rest of the concert was beyond her. She was torn between wanting to punch something and wanting to cry her eyes out. But she stopped herself from doing either, instead just staring off towards the stage wondering how long this could last.

XXXXX

Neither of them had said a word in the car on the ride home, both too lost in their thoughts. When they pulled up outside, Marceline got out of the car and closed the door a little too heavily. The sound echoed through the empty streets and drew Bonnie's attention back to reality.

"Are we going to talk about this?" She asked as she too got out of the vehicle, closing her door more gently than Marcy did.

"Talk about what?" She spat back as she walked up the small path.

"Whatever's got you in this hideous humour?"

Marceline stopped, spinning around to face Bonnie. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils flared a little. "As if you don't know why I'm pissed!"

"What are you talking about?" What did I do?!"

"It's what you didn't do, Bonnie!" She screamed. She looked at the other girl and took a deep breath before she elaborated. "I kissed you at the concert, remember? Or were you too busy looking around to make sure we weren't seen together to notice?" Her sarcasm didn't disguise the hurt in her voice.

Bonnie cringed at her actions from before. "Marcy, you know how I am with us in public." She was trying to make her understand.

"I know Bonnie and here I get that but, I mean what are the chances of us knowing anyone at that concert?"

"There's still a chance no matter how slim."

"Well maybe I'm just sick of it all."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, not really believing what she was hearing. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I'm sick of all the sneaking around behind closed doors, not being able to kiss you or even hold your hand when we walk down the street. Are you that ashamed of us that you can't just bite the bullet and get out of the fucking closet?!" Her voice had risen yet again but she was too mad to care.

Bonnie too was getting mad. "You don't get it okay! It was easy for you; you don't even have parents to come out to!" She hadn't realised what she'd said until it was too late. "I mean-"

"Are you sure they're the only ones you're hiding from, Bonnie?!" Marceline interrupted her, letting the comment slide.

Bonnie didn't answer. She didn't know how to and if she did she didn't know whether it'd be the truth or not.

"I'm sorry that I'm not your knight in shining armour Bonnie! That I'm not some guy that'll treat you like a princess and will make your parents love you, okay! I'm sorry that I'm just your problem! One you keep buried because you can't accept it! I'm sorry I can't be perfect!"

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Bonnie screamed. She was done trying to make her understand.

Marceline looked into her eyes and took another deep breath before speaking again, this time her voice just above a whisper. "I'm can't do this anymore. I can't fall in love with someone if it has to be a secret." She held up both hands as a sign of defeat, gritting her teeth to stop her eyes from tearing up.

Bonnie also tried to fight back her tears, her hands balled into fist so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't do this anymore either. "That's it then. We're through." She tried not to let her voice crack as she spoke with finality.

Marceline nodded. They both stood in silence for what seemed like hours until finally Bonnie turned on her heels and walked off, finally allowing the tears to flow.

XXXXX

Marceline walked slowly up to her room and collapsed face down onto her bed. She lay there as her tears dampened to pillow beneath her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. Probably when she was a kid.

"Hey." She heard Marshall say softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"We're over." She choked out. She hated when anyone saw her in a vulnerable state like this but she was too drained to do anything.

"I know. I couldn't help but hear." He placed his hand on her arm affectionately. It was a nice gesture but it didn't make her feel any better. She didn't think anything would.

After a while she rolled over to look at him. "Do you think it was the right thing to do?" she asked although she knew that either answer he gave her wouldn't help her feel any better.

Marshall shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is relationships like that never work out well. So maybe it was better that it ended now." He looked his sister, her bloodshot eyes sending shivers down his spine. This wasn't the Marceline he'd grown up with. "She'll be ready one day, Marcy. Just give it time." He gave her a small smile before he left her to sleep, hoping she'd feel a little better by morning.

* * *

**Chapter 9 song title: Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men**


	11. Rockstar

**Hello again. So yeah I just finished this chapter so I was like might as well post it. This might be the last one for a while though. Not too long it's just I'm going on holiday on Sunday for a week so there'll be nothing posted next week obviously. Maybe I'll get one more up before then. Hopefully I will but if not it'll be soon after I get back.**

**Also I know these are kinda shorter than the others but I don't want everything to happen super fast.**

**Anyway enough about that. I don't think there's anything left to say so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Marceline rolled over and grimaced as a ray of sun hit her right in the eyes. It was bright outside although the frost covering the glass on the window proved it was by no means warm. She cracked open an eye and looked at her alarm clock that showed she had fifteen minutes before her alarm went off. She wanted to fall back asleep, to dream of anything better than her life at this moment. But she couldn't. Instead she lay on her back staring up at her ceiling.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. Today was the first day back to school after Christmas vacation. This meant that it was also the first day she'd see Bonnie since their break-up. If she went in that is.

'_No Marceline. You can't start doing shit like that again just because you broke up with someone. You promised.' _She laughed at herself. _'Thinking of skipping school just because you broke up with princess, how pathetic. Get a hold of yourself Marceline. The old you would've never let herself get this way.'_

"That's because the old me wouldn't have gotten that close to Bonnie in the first place." She reasoned with her brain before she stopped, realising she was talking to herself. She decided to stop before she turned completely insane, instead she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

In her pyjamas he leaned, her hands on either side of the sink, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was even messier than usually, her skin was severally pale and her eyes still showed puffiness from hours of nonstop crying_. 'You look awesome, Marceline.' _Her brain taunted.

She opened the cabinet above the sink and took out the pink, plastic razor from the top shelf. She held it tight in her right hand and looked from it to her hair and back again. _'It's now or never, Marcy.' _Slowly she raised a shaky hand up to the right side of her head. She could feel the cool metal of the blades against her temple. She took a deep breath and, in one quick motion, pressed down on the razor and moved her hand to the back of her ear.

She shivered as she felt the hair fall onto her shoulder and into the sink. Looking in the mirror she raised her hand again and repeated the action, feeling more hair fall onto her body. For the next cut she started from behind her ear and worked towards the front, removing the leftover bits still attached to her head. After a couple of these it was all gone.

When she felt it, it reminded her of the haircut an ex of hers had. Some skinhead named David. He was a dick but she had always liked the way his head had felt all stubbly.

"Oh good you're up I- Holy shit what did you do to your head?!" As she stood in the bathroom rubbing the side of her head, Marshall had walked in to brush his teeth. She rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"Don't be such a drama king. I'm trying something new."

"Should I be worried? I mean there are many cases where chicks go a little crazy and shave their heads."

"I assure you I'm perfectly sane… Or at least as sane as I ever was." She smirked in the mirror at her new do. _'You look badass, Marceline.'_

XXXXX

She had gotten away with not bumping into Bonnie for the majority of the day. But lunch was next and then biology in which they sat together. As she put the unnecessary books into her locker the thought of ditching popped into her head again. She quickly squashed them. With over half the day already gone it wasn't worth it now anyway plus she'd have to encounter Bonnie eventually.

"Hey Marceline, you got a sec? Cool hair by the way." She was so lost in thought she hadn't seen Fionna and Cake approach her.

"Wha- Oh thanks. Sup?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I'm kinda bombing music at the moment so I need to become better at piano to pass. Could you maybe tutor me, please?" she smiled awkwardly at the taller girl who was about to open her mouth and agree until she caught the eye of Cake who was very slightly shaking her head and mouthing something._ 'Need to pee?… Par-tial-ly?… Marshall Lee!'_

"Actually Fionna I'd love to tutor you but I, uh, suck at piano. Bass and stuff is more my thing."

Fionna looked disappointed; sure that someone had said Marceline was a great piano player.

"But I know someone who can help you. Best piano player I've ever seen. Marshall!" she called out to her twin who was walking past them towards the cafeteria. He looked around for the source and walked towards the group when he spotted them.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You don't mind helping Fionna out with her piano skills do you, since you know, I suck at piano and therefore am unable to help." She threw her arm around his neck in a friendly manner but tightened it lightly as she spoke, trying to get the hint across.

"Uh, sure. No problem. You decide when and where." He said to Fionna while removing Marceline's arm from his neck. He gave her a weird look.

"Oh, okay. Cool. I guess I'll let you know."

The four of them headed off to the cafeteria, Cake giving Marceline a smirk as they went. She just shrugged in response. It was no big deal. _'Just because your love life sucks doesn't mean anyone else's has to.' _She said to herself.

XXXXX

For both Marceline and Bonnie lunch was sufficiently awkward. Each girl tried not to make eye contact with the other, choosing to engage in the general conversation of the group. Bonnie wanted to ask Marceline what she'd done to her hair. She wanted to tell her it was crazy but also really cool because she was Marceline and it was bound to be cool anyway. But she stopped herself, knowing that their relationship, or whatever it was they had, wasn't the same as before.

Marceline too had difficulty remembering that she couldn't speak, or flirt, with Bonnie like she used to. This lead to her not realising Finn wasn't sitting with them for quite some time.

"Where's Finn?" She made sure she said it loud enough so that everyone could hear her in case Bonnie thought she was only talking to her.

"Oh he's sitting with that Ruby chick." Jake pointed across the room to the small table occupied by the blonde boy and a ginger haired girl of roughly the same age. Everyone looked to where his hand was pointing, eager to see what was happening. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Wait Ruby as in that Ruby? Ruby Simmerman? Daughter of Fire Chief Aiden Simmerman?"

Jake raised an eyebrow at PB's reaction. "Uh, yeah. That's her." Everyone was now staring at PB waiting for her to say something. Even Marcy looked concerned although she tried to hide it. "What's the big deal?"

"It's just; I've heard things about her. Stories and stuff like that. She seems to be kinda bad news."

Marceline snorted. "Listen princess, if you were to believe all the 'stories' floating around about me I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be sitting near me right now."

Everyone except Bonnie nodded in agreement. She hadn't missed the lack of her nickname in Marceline's statement. _'So it's back to princess then' _she said to herself. The bell signalling the end of lunch interrupted her depressing discovery.

As everyone left the cafeteria Lady held back, signalling for Jake to do so too.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake questioned.

"It's probably nothing but did you notice PB was acting kinda strange?"

He reflected on this for a moment. "Hmm. Well now that you've mentioned it, yeah. She was acting kinda loopy."

Lady nodded. "I was just making sure I wasn't the only who noticed. Let's go babe." She said as they walked towards their next class.

XXXXX

Marceline sat rigidly still during Biology. She didn't dare turn her head to look at Bonnie, afraid she'd notice. Instead she tried to follow the teacher's lesson as best she could. It was hard since usually she'd go off in a daydream and talk with her partner like everyone else. But she needed to pay attention now since she didn't have Bonnie to help her.

She released a sigh as she realised the lesson was just about over. But it reminded her she actually needed to speak with Bonnie. She readied herself, waiting for the bell to finally ring.

"Bonnibel, I'll email you my stuff for the biology project. You can put it together with your stuff and text me what else I need to do." She spoke monotonously without making eye contact. Once she finished the statement she left the classroom and a stunned Bonnie behind her.

Bonnie wanted to cry. Marceline had just cut off the last thing that held them remotely together. She wasn't welcome at Marceline's anymore. It had been her one place of sanctuary and now it was gone. And so was Marceline. Sure she could see her, hang out with her and the gang, but they were no longer anything other than acquaintances. She could look but not touch.

She was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 10 title song: Even If I could- Papa Roach**

**Oh and just in case you guys try I'm 99% sure that's not how you shave an undercut! My friend has it done and that's basically the way she described it but she does shit like that wrong all the time. Just thought I'd put that out there. :D**


	12. Burn

**Well it's been a while. Although if anyone cares I had a pretty good holiday! But yeah back to writing.**

**This chapter is pretty long to make up for my absence. I know there was a request for more Fiolee but don't worry it'll be coming very soon just not in this chapter. And I know we all want Bonnie and Marcy to be reunited but that wont happen yet either! But soon I promise! Just bear with me.**

**Enough rambling! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were uneventful for Marceline. She hadn't noticed how much she enjoyed Bonnie's presence until she was no longer there. She spent a lot of her time in her room like before, only now all she really did was play her bass, write some lyrics and occasionally did her homework; mostly biology, some math and hardly anything else.

She was doing well with keeping her distance from Bonnie. They hadn't spoken directly to each other since that time in biology, something she felt was the right thing to do. But each night she would wake up in a sweat after reliving the fight they had. Once she was awake it was impossible to get back to sleep and she would be forced to lay there, her mind tormenting her with the memories she simultaneously wanted to cherish forever and forget entirely.

As they all sat in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about whatever news they had to share she tried her best to pretend to be fine. And she was doing okay until LSP started talking.

"So gurl, you excited for your date tonight?" She asked. Marceline looked up; unclear to whom she was addressing the question. She gasped quietly when she realised LSP and everyone else at the table was looking expectantly at Bonnie.

Her gasp made her accidently inhale the french fry she was just about to eat and everyone turned to look at her when she began choking. Hitting herself in the chest with her fist, she held up her other hand to signal she was fine, not wanting to miss hearing about Bonnie's date. Bonnie looked directly at her, more to make sure she was actually okay, and once she caught her eye she saw the quick look of anguish Bonnie shot her, almost like an apology. It was gone as soon as it arrived and Marcy was sure she was the only one who saw it.

She looked back to rest of the group and laughed nervously. "LSP it's no big deal."

"Oh em gee Peebles it so is! Braco has only been asking you out for like over a year."

Marceline wracked her brain. _'Braco… Braco… Who the hell is Braco?'_

As if reading her mind, Marshall asked the question. "Who's Braco? Does he go here?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by an overly-excited LSP. "He's a senior over at Aaa high school. He's super cute, chestnut brown hair, shining brown eyes and he's adorably cute. But this one kept playing hard to get" she pointed her thumb at the now red faced Bonnie. If it was possible to summon a black hole she would've done it there and then to swallow herself. Or LSP.

Marceline felt winded. She was finding it hard to breathe properly and her vision began to go a little blurry. Standing up suddenly, she spun on her heels and ran out of the cafeteria mumbling something about needing to go home. Everyone looked after her, concern plastered on their faces, oblivious to what was actually going on. Marshall looked over subtly at Bonnie who looked as if she'd been shot, the look of anguish returning to her face.

XXXXX

Marceline sat on her bedroom floor, her back leaning against her bed; her bass guitar lay idly beside her. She'd stopped crying a while ago but her sniffling continued making it hard for her to sing anything. She'd gotten over being sad that Bonnie had moved on so quickly. Now she was pissed.

'_He's a guy. What is she going to do just pretend for the rest of her life she's straight? As if. And Glob forbid she'd take a little more time to get over us.' _She shoved her face into her hands and exhaled deeply.

"So what's the damage?"

She looked up to see Marshall Lee leaning against her doorframe, arms folded. She felt like she was a four year old looking up at an elder.

"I didn't break anything of that's what you mean?"

"Actually I was referring to the lyrics" he said as he bent down to pick up one of the many notebook pages that littered the floor. Marceline reached out to grab the sheet from him but was too slow. "'Bubblegum Bitch.' Fitting I guess."

"They're private!"

"If they're private then don't leave them scattered all over the floor." He smirked at her knowing she couldn't argue.

Marceline grabbed the rest of the pages and jumped up, striding over to her desk and shoving them into one of the drawers before turning to face her brother. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Just coming to see how you are."

"I'm fine, thanks, bye."

"Marceline seriously."

"I am serious."

"So running home sick from school is you being fine is it?"

"That was earlier. Now I'm fine. Drop it." She said through gritted teeth.

Marshall exhaled before speaking again. "Well if you are fine then I guess it's still okay if I go out of town this weekend?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to."

"But you want to."

"Maybe you should come with me."

"I don't want to."

"I think you should. It'll be good for everyone. You haven't been to-"

"No."

"Maybe it's not such a good idea I go?"

"Marshall-"

"I'll just rearrange it for a different weekend and-"

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING BABYSITTER MARSHALL JUST GO!" She screamed. She was tired of it all. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm only trying to help!" Marshall stated. He was getting tired of Marceline's stubborn attitude.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I just need to be left alone!"

"Fine!" Marshall shouted before storming out of the room. She listened for the slam of his bedroom door and once she heard it she walked over and kicked hers closed.

Lying down on the bed she hadn't realised how exhausted she was. Slowly her eyes began to close and her mind drifted to nothing.

XXXXX

"**See Marceline. Why keep you around when it's much simpler to just date someone like Braco. You didn't think what we had was going to go any further than your bedroom, did you?"**

**Marceline just looked as Bonnie talked to her. Someone else was beside her. A guy. Kissing her neck and making her giggle in between her little speech. It was enough to make anyone want to vomit. When she finally opened her mouth to talk Bonnie held up her hand to stop her.**

"**Let me guess; I love you Bonnie? Please. It wasn't good enough before what makes you think it'll be good enough now?" She laughed as did the guy beside her. Raising her hand, Bonnie grabbed the chest of Marcy's t-shirt and pulled her closer. "Have a nice life Marcy." She said bitterly before kneeing her in the stomach and walking away with noname, leaving her curled up in a ball on the floor.**

Marceline shot up from her bed in a sweat, her eyes wide and her heart racing. These dreams were getting way too messed up for her liking.

"I need a drink." She stated, looking at the clock to see it was 9:03. She stumbled off her bed and caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she was in her sweat pants and some old band t-shirt. At least she had a bra on. "A strong drink." She concluded before leaving her bedroom. As she walked down the stairs she saw Marshall's door was still closed.

Walking into the kitchen she reached for the vodka bottle in the top cabinet. Placing it on the counter she unscrewed the lid and placed it directly to her lips taking one big gulp. She cringed as the alcohol burned her throat. Placing the lid down she poured a shot a downed it. And another. And another.

Breathing heavily as she felt the liquid burn and settle in her stomach she closed the bottle and put it back. She leaned against the counter, light headed from the drink. She was nowhere near drunk but it was having some effect on her body. Grabbing her house keys and cigarettes she decided a walk might do her some good.

XXXXX

She walked in no particular direction. She had nowhere she really wanted to go and this town was small enough that she'd be able to find her way home easily enough. About a half an hour into her adventure she decided to chill on a wall she could see ahead of her and have a smoke.

As she approached the wall she noticed someone else was there too. She first noticed the ponytail of bright orange hair. Then as she got closer she saw it was that chick from her school, Finn's friend Ruby. She could feel the girl's eyes on her as she sat up on the wall, making sure to keep a little distance between them. They sat in silence as Marceline took out a cigarette and tapped her pockets for her lighter.

"Could I bum one of those?" She heard a voice from her left. She looked to see Ruby leaning over towards her, a lighter in her outstretched hand. She took the lighter and lit her smoke before handing it back to her along with a spare cigarette.

"So what brings you out at this time?" She asked, although it was a question Marceline knew she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. The girl was making conversation and was leaving it up to her whether it was to be continued.

She shrugged taking a drag. "Just thinking. Or maybe I'm trying not to think. I'm not sure. You?"

"Waiting for someone."

Marceline smirked willing to bet he knew exactly who she was waiting for. She turned towards Ruby allowing her to see that she knew. Marceline could see the blush on her face even with just the street lamp to help her see in the dark. They both chuckled, Ruby feeling silly for not hiding it well.

"You feeling okay?" She asked Marceline. She scooted over a little closer to make the conversation easier. "Jake was telling Finn you kinda left in a hurry today at lunch." She explained after seeing Marceline's confused look.

"Oh that. Yeah I'm good now. I just kinda had to get out of there, you know?" She answered vaguely honestly. She could've pretended she'd eaten something bad, and to anyone else she would've, but for some reason she felt she didn't need to right now.

"Oh yeah. I totally get it. I kinda had the same feeling at home. That's why I'm here."

They both took lengthy drags of their cigarettes as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So is there something going on with you and President Bubblegum or..."

For the second time that day Marceline choked this time on her smoke. "What?!" she managed to cough out. She looked up at Ruby expecting to see the same smirked she'd given her earlier but instead there was a look curiosity mixed with concern.

The girl shrugged. "It's just the vibe I got from watching you guys and then Jake told the story and I kinda just assumed-"

"Does anyone else know?" Before she could stop it, her concern for Bonnie burst out.

"Not that I know of. I was just going on a hunch but you kinda just confirmed it for me." She said, smiling.

Marceline cursed herself. "Shit."

"It's cool. I won't say anything. But if you wanna talk about it, I'm here." She smiled again.

Marceline smiled back and nodded. The offer was genuine and Marceline appreciated it. "Thanks. It's just it's a secret, well it was, and it'd be cool if it could stay that way." She said before she looked up in the direction of footsteps. She knew it was Finn and decided it was about time she left the two of them.

"Hi Finn. Bye Finn. Nice talking to you Ruby." She waved as she strolled past a confused-looking Finn. She chuckled to herself. That kid was always fun to mess with.

XXXXX

"So… the movie was a good one huh?" Braco walked beside Bonnie trying to make conversation.

She looked up at him confused. "Movie? Oh yeah it was great."

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been rather quiet tonight."

"Have I? I'm sorry, I didn't really notice." She sighed lightly. She was very quiet tonight. All she could think about was Marceline. She knew she'd hurt her today at lunch and she knew she should've warned her about her date but she avoided it like she did everything else. She was a coward. But she knew that even if Marceline had said she was fine with the date that she still wouldn't have enjoyed it. It wasn't Marceline standing beside her talking about the movie and that's all she really wanted. Marceline.

"Bonnibel? Are you listening?" Braco asked when she didn't respond to his statement.

"Wha-? Sorry what were you saying?"

"About the lake house my parents rent during the summertime. It's beautiful. You should see the view."

'_Lake house? It's been one ridiculously bad date and he already wants me to go to his summer lake house. Is this guy serious?'_

"Braco wait. I think you and I have very different feelings towards how this date went." She stopped walking and turned to face him. She needed to set the record straight. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"But Bonnibel-"

"Bon… Bubblegum's fine Braco."

"I thought we were, you know, together. We make a great couple."

Bonnie mentally scolded herself. How in Glob's name did she lead this guy on this much in such a small length of time?

"No Braco. I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way you do."

"Bubblegum I've liked you for a really long time. I remember the first time I saw you I knew we were meant to be together."

'_Okay now this guy's just being creepy. Next he'll be saying he loves me.'_

"I really am sorry. It's nothing personal it's just there's kinda someone else."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?" she bit back a little aggressively. She felt bad but maybe aggressive was the way to go. "Either way it's not going to work out between us."

Braco swallowed hard before nodding slowly, letting Bonnie's rejection sink in. "I understand. Thank you, Bubblegum. Do you need me to walk you to your house?"

She looked around to see where they'd stopped. Thankfully it wasn't too far, not that she was going to accept his offer, but it was nice to know she didn't need to walk too far alone.

"I'll be fine from here, thank you."

He didn't say anything, instead just nodded and began walking back in the direction they'd just come from.

Bonnie let out a long sigh. That had to have been the most awkward thing she'd ever had to do. She felt bad for the guy but if he was that into her on the first date it was better to just let him go now instead of stringing him along. She slowly made her way towards her house checking her phone to make sure it wasn't too late. It read 11:24 meaning that her date had lasted just under three hours. It felt like twenty.

As she walked she could see something just ahead of her. Once she got closer she saw it was Finn standing, talking with someone.

'_It's so past his curfew.'_

She soon saw the person he was talking to was Ruby Simmerman from school_. 'Of course it'd be her to make him miss his curfew.'_

"Finn?"

He almost jumped out of his skin at the mention of his name. Turning slowly, he gave Bonnie a sheepish grin. "Oh hey PB."

"Why are you out so late? It's a school night." She questioned him. She heard a scoff from Ruby but chose to ignore it, waiting for Finn to answer her.

"Oh is it late? I hadn't noticed." He lied badly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Please don't tell Jake I snuck out PB." He begged, cracking almost immediately.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Ruby answered for her. "I don't think President Bubblegum will say anything, Finn. Marceline did say she was good with secrets."

Finn looked at Ruby confused. "What?"

"Yeah what?" Bonnie asked. When was Marceline talking to Ruby?

"Earlier when I was waiting for you, I was talking to Marceline about… stuff." She turned away from Finn to look at her. Her eyes told Bonnie everything that hidden behind that little pause. She knew. "But you're right PB. It is late. We should go, right Finn?" She linked her boyfriend and turned to walk down the street. Finn waved back at Bonnie who gave him a weak wave back, still trying to understand what just happened.

'_Why would Marceline tell her about us? Since when are they even friends?' _She pinched the bridge of her nose. This whole night had given her a headache. She walked back to her house badly in need of sleep, telling herself she'd actually speak to Marceline tomorrow about her new little friend.

* * *

**Chapter 11 title song: Rockstar- N.E.R.D**


	13. The Mighty Fall

**Wow! Look what happens when I reach the post limit on tumblr. An update! (By the way how awesome was Sky Witch?)**

**Sorry for the delay I was kinda busy, surprisingly. I started reading Dangan Ronpa plus I get my exam results on Wednesday so I'm kinda stressed about that. :(**

**But anyways on to the chapter. So this one was going to be longer but I decided that the next chapter will just be a direct continuation because a lot will happen so get ready for that! **

**Also at the part were Bonnie asks Lady to speak Korean, from then on their conversation is in Korean I just can't speak it so I couldn't type it. It's a lot less confusing than I'm making it out to be.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! (And yes the last chapter had a reference to the Marina and the Diamonds song Bubblegum Bitch. Love that song.)**

**So that's kinda it I think. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Marceline stopped putting her books away and turned in the direction of the voice, internally cursing when she came face to face with an irritated-looking Bonnie. It had taken PB far too long to get Marceline alone to question her and she was bursting with curiosity about the whole Ruby situation.

"Sorry Princess, I've got class."

"It won't take long." She said flatly before grabbing Marceline's arm and pulling her towards the janitor's closet.

"Look Jake. Tell me there's not something fishy going on there." Lady whispered to her boyfriend as they walked to class, observing the two girls as they went.

"What? So PB needs to talk to Marceline. Big whoop."

"They haven't spoken in weeks. I've seen them act really weird around each other. And now they're heading towards the closet together?"

"You really need to find a hobby or something. This situation is starting to sound stalkerish. Now come on. Let's get to class. PB will follow." Jake said earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

XXXXX

"What is so important you felt need to drag me into this dingy little closet?" Marceline asked, tearing her arm out of Bonnie's grip. The room was small and square, not giving either of them much room.

"Did you or did you not tell Ruby Simmerman we were together?"

"What?"

"Simmerman knows about us and apparently the other night you were all talk. Glob I hate that kid." She muttered the last part as she awkwardly folded her arms. The room was so small she couldn't help but brush against Marceline's arm as she moved.

Marceline shook her head. "Jeez princess. Quit being so on edge. So what if Ruby knows there was something between us. She's just one kid."

"One kid who happens to not like me very much."

"And whose fault is that? Look, she figured it out on her own; I had nothing to do with it. Just relax. She's cool. She won't say anything." She reasoned, allowing her face to take on a cavalier expression.

Bonnie sighed. "I should've known you wouldn't take this serious. What if she tells?! I can't risk this getting back my parents, do you know what they'll do if they find out! This is a disaster! I can't believe this is happening!"

Bonnie's reaction actually made Marceline laugh. '_Typical Bonnie. Completely overreacting.' _She thought to herself before deciding she needed to calm her down before she had a major meltdown.

"Princess."

"I don't think the gang would care I mean they're all cool but-"

"Princess."

"And then there's the rest of my family I mean I don't really care about them they all suck but-"

"Bonnie!" Marceline screamed, placing her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, pushing her back into the shelves behind her and holding her there. "Calm down." She said softly, looking her in the eyes. She had forgotten how beautiful they were. They reminded her of the ocean the way they glistened in the right light.

Bonnie was shocked at her touch. She had been too caught up in her rambling to realise what was going on and now here she was, mere inches from the face of the one person she really shouldn't be this close to. Her eyes travelled down a little to Marceline's lips. She remembered how soft they were against hers, against her skin, and how she couldn't wait to feel them on her.

"Marcy…" She whispered, returning her gaze to Marceline's eyes. There was something soothing about being this close to her again.

"Nobody's going to find out. Trust me." She gave Bonnie a smile, not her normal smirk, but a reassuring smile that allowed Bonnie to believe what she said was true.

Before she could reply, Marceline had removed her hands from Bonnie's shoulders and was turning towards the door to leave. Before she opened the door she looked back, seeing a faint blush on Bonnie's cheeks.

"Bonnie... No secret can be kept in a civilised world." She stated before opening the door, leaving a confused Bonnie behind her.

XXXXX

"Hey!" Was all Marshall heard before he was blinded by a bright light. _'So this is how it ends' _was what ran through his mind before his vision finally came back to him. He looked at the door to see Fionna smiling, holding an antique-looking camera.

"You don't need help with piano at all do you, you just wanted to blind me."

She laughed. "No I just thought I'd capture the start of this dead end endeavour on film. Plus I adore this camera." She held up the old camera turning it to extract the photo from the back.

"Not the first time you've taken a photo of me without my knowledge."

"Shut up." She replied, blushing. "Piano's in here." She motioned for him to follow her as she walked into the sitting room. The walls were covered in photographs. Marshall recognised the little blonde girl as Fionna posing with other kids he recognised as the others or with two adults he assumed were her parents. He pulled his gaze away from the pictures eventually to speak to her.

"Okay let's see just how bad you really are, shall we?" Marshall smirked as he leaned against the ebony wood.

"Okay, but you may want to cover your ears." She warned as she sat on the bench. She positioned her fingers on the keys and began playing a random assortment of notes, staring intently at the page in front of her. The noise she produced made Marshall cringe.

"Oh Glob please stop whatever that is you're doing." He pleaded, holding his hands to his ears.

"Was it that bad?"

"Uh no… I mean it was okay… You got some things right… No it was pretty bad. Awful may be a better word."

"I hate this thing." She groaned. "Help me." She stood and offered Marshall the seat.

"You need to work on your scales. Like this." He told her before performing the C minor scale perfectly. "That'll help you. Now you try." He said, scooting down the bench to give her room to sit down.

Fionna blushed lightly before joining him on the bench. She copied his exact movements, faltering occasionally the first couple of times. Once she got it right and practiced it, Marshall showed her D minor scale and others, making her practice them for a couple of hours.

"If I hear another scale today I may bang my head against this stupid piano." Fionna announced.

"The piano really isn't that bad. Not as good as bass but the music it makes is pretty cool."

Fionna thought for a minute before standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Play me something… cool then. Not another scale." She warned.

Marshall thought for a moment trying to think of what to play. When he decided on a song he placed his fingers into the correct positions and started playing what he knew from his memory.

Fionna could only look on and listen in awe of the beautiful music he was producing. His fingers glided along the ivory keys so smoothly he made it look easy. She didn't recognise the song but it didn't stop her enjoying the sound.

Soon enough the music slowed to a stop, finishing on a low note that resonated around the room. Slowly Fionna began to clap still shocked at the beauty of the song.

"Okay… What was that exactly?"

Marshall shrugged. "I dunno? I kinda just made it up. You like?"

"Yeah. That was really good. Ridiculously good. You really just made that up?" Fionna couldn't believe he'd just thought of it on the spot and that her stupid old piano was capable of creating something like that.

"Yeah. See once you practice you'll be able to play all kinds of crap like this." He stood up to stretch his legs before turning to her again. "So you got some food. I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh crap! I was supposed to go to the store." She stated before a loud crack of thunder interrupted her. They both went to the window to witness the heaviest rainfall they'd ever seen. "Uh, wanna order some pizza?" She asked giving him an innocent smile.

"Good call."

XXXXX

Bonnie sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her books lay open around her but she couldn't concentrate. Ever since her encounter with Marceline earlier that day she really hadn't been paying attention to anything. Her words rang through her head over and over. '_No secret can be kept in a civilised world' _

Before Bonnie could think about it anymore a knock on her door dragged her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She called, curious as to whom it could be. She wasn't dressed appropriately to greet people; all she was wearing was pyjama shorts and the band t-shirt Marceline had given to her. It still smelled like the paler girl and was her favourite thing to sleep in.

"Hey." Lady greeted as she walked through the door. She smiled at her friend as she walked over and joined her on the bed.

Bonnie looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Uh, hey. What's with the surprise visit? Did you text?" She asked, looking quickly at her phone to see if she'd missed something.

"Oh sorry. I left my phone at Jake's but when I'd realised I was already kinda here."

"I see. So what's up?"

Lady glanced around at the books on PB's bed before taking a good look at her. The bags under her eyes were a dead giveaway she wasn't sleeping right. She looked at her t-shirt, giving it a weird look before looking back at her friend again.

"Nice shirt." She smiled.

"Wha- Oh thanks. It was a… present." She explained.

"PB, if there something going on with you, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" She smiled reassuringly, giving her a concerned look.

"Uh, sure. I'd tell you, you're my best friend." She answered with a confused look. '_This is a weird conversation.' _"Could you speak in Korean? They're probably listening." She requested, referring to her parents who adored listening to her conversations with her friends. Out of all her friends Lady was probably the one they liked the least. Lady's parents were the laidback, hippie type, everything Bonnie's parents weren't. Speaking in Korean was something the girls did often just to annoy the hell out of them.

"I know we're best friends. We've been friends for years. That's why I'm here. I feel we haven't talked in a while. How's your life? How was your date?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It was fine. He's really not my type. And I'm pretty sure he was going to propose if I let it go any further. I had to let him down gently."

Lady nodded her understanding. She needed to find the right time to bring it up. "I see. But are you sure that's the only reason you weren't really into him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at Bonnie in an attempt to get her to catch on.

"What do you mean?" She gave her the same confused look as before.

'_This is getting us nowhere.' _Lady said to herself. She took a deep breath and reached out to take Bonnie's hands in hers. "Bonnibel, I know."

"You know?" '_She doesn't know'_ There was no way Lady knew about her and Marceline.

Lady sighed. "Well if you're not going to admit it then you have to tell me if I'm right. If my guess is correct then you have to admit it."

"Fine." Bonnie agreed, smirking. She was confident Lady would say a different name.

"I know that you, until recently and for unknown reasons, were, for lack of a better word, getting it on, with none other than…"

"Get on with it."

"Marceline Abadeer."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She was positive Lady would never suspect Marceline as her secret lover. _'Do I give off a lesbian vibe I don't know about?"_

"I'll take that shocked look as a yes." Lady said, smirking.

"I don't… I can't… How did you know?" There was no use hiding it. PB knew she couldn't lie to Lady. Not now.

"I actually didn't notice anything until a couple of weeks ago. You guys were acting really weird, not talking, and not really looking at each other. So I paid more attention and realised you were here a lot more instead of in Marceline's like before. But none of this really matters. What does matter is what happened?" She asked, looking at her expectantly.

Bonnie looked away for a sec. She hadn't spoken about what happened to anyone. She didn't have anyone to speak about it to. Until now. So she began from the very start and told Lady everything.

"So that's it. Now it's like were complete strangers." She concluded taking a deep breath. It was actually hard retelling everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." She gave her a sympathetic look. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love her?"

Bonnie didn't answer right away. Did she love her? Marceline was the only thing that occupied her dreams at night. When she wasn't distracting herself with experiments or research it was Marcy she was thinking about. The last time she remembered being truly happy was when she was with Marceline.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then that's it. Be with her."

"I want to. But how do I do that? You know what my parents are like. They'll probably kick me out."

"If they do that then leave. There's like five other houses you can stay at." Lady insisted, continuing once she knew Bonnie wasn't fully convinced. "What's the point in staying here if you can't be you and be with the person you want to be with? You can't hide it forever, PB."

Lady's last statement reminded Bonnie of what Marceline had said earlier. '_No secret can be kept in a civilised world.'_

Slowly PB came around. "You're right."

"I know. Now repeat after me. 'My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum and I'm in love with Marceline Abadeer.'"

Bonnie laughed before repeating the statement. "My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum and I'm in love with Marceline Abadeer." And it was true. Now she just needed to let the world know.

* * *

**Chapter 12 title song: Burn- Ellie Goulding**


End file.
